Blue
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: A collection of Kurtty one-shots, all of Kitty comforting her Fuzzy Elf. Now accepting prompts via PM or anonymous review.
1. Of Favourite Colors and Heat Waves

Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt, Kitty, or any of the X Men.

A/N: Welcome to Blue. So, you've probably seen in the rest of my stories how I have Kurt being the strong one all the time. Comforting Kitty and such. Well, I thought for a minute, what if it was turned around and Kitty was the one helping Kurt? This is going to be a collection of my Kurtty one-shots where Kitty is the one helping Kurt, these will range from big moments to small ones, but above all, they will be KURTTY!

This collection is dedicated to Link Fangirl01, my most loyal reader!

Please review!

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

1. Of Favourite Colors and Heat Waves

Kitty hummed as she painted her nails so they shone a deep sapphire. Funny, how whenever she'd painted her nails before it'd always been pink or white, but today, she felt like blue.

Actually, she'd come to find herself obsessed with the color, digging through her closet for a blue shirt one day, wearing pale blue eye shadow another and now she was painting her nails with it.

She blew on her nails to get them to dry. ~_Huh, it matches Kurt's fur. ~_ That thought stopped her.

Kurt was blue, she'd searched for this color for her nails for a fair few minutes, and they matched perfectly.

Coincidence?

She shook her head, ~_Why would I suddenly become obsessed with Kurt? ~_ She couldn't stop her thoughts, though, from falling to earlier that day.

_They'd just finished a DR session, and a long one. Everyone was panting and sweating and the warm weather didn't help. _

_Now, one very important detail about Kurt was that while he was normally in a good mood, you put him in warm weather and get him to run a training exercise for several hours and you get a very unhappy, over-heated elf._

_Nightcrawler was muttering in German under his breath as he pulled his gloves off without pause. _

_Everyone looked to him with empathy, he was breathing the heaviest by far and sweat glistened on his fur. _

_He growled as they stepped from the minor shade the trees provided and pulled the top of his uniform off. No one commented but Kitty found herself admiring how his fur had slicked down against his muscles. That fur of his certainly didn't do him justice as every muscle was defined and rock hard._

_She sighed, mentally drooling. _

_Jean then took pity on the blue mutant and telekinetically lifted some water from the pool and held it above Kurt before dropping it on him. Instead of yelping he sighed and gave Jean a grateful look, "Danke Jean." She smiled._

"_Alright..." Logan trialed off, eyeing a shirtless and soaking Kurt. "Anyone mind telling me why Elf is soaked." "He was hot." Jean stated mater-a-factly. _

_Wolverine rolled his eyes, "As I was saying, you're finished your run, go get cleaned up." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and ported away, most likely to freeze himself in a shower before hiding in one of the subbasements which were much cooler than the rest of the mansion._

Now several hours later, Kitty couldn't get the picture of a dripping, absolutely gorgeous and drool worthy Nightcrawler form her mind.

She sighed and screwed the top onto the nail polish. She was putting it away just as Kurt bamfed into the room wearing nothing but a pair of baggy cargo shorts. He gave her a quick grin before diving under her bed. She only had several seconds to contemplate his strange behaviour before there was a loud knock on the door.

Opening it, she found Jubilee, Bobby and Ray standing there. "Is Kurt in here?" Bobby shouldered past and looked around. "Why?" Kitty glared at Iceman. "We thought we'd do him a favour to cool him off and offered to shave him but…" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're trying to find Kurt so you can _shave_ him?" they trio nodded.

Kitty's glare renewed, "Get. Out." "What?" "Get out of my room and if I catch you trying to shave Kurt you'll find yourself with your head stuck in a tree!" she slammed the door in their faces.

She turned back as Kurt poked his head out, "Can I come out?" he asked meekly. She nodded and he crawled out, dusting himself off.

She grew sympathetic when she saw how over-heated he looked, "Oh my poor Fuzzy." She wrapped him in a hug.

He sighed, "I hate having fur." Was mumbled into her hair. She pulled away, "Wanna go to the beach?" he nodded. "Great, I'll meet you in your room." He smiled and pulled away to port down the hall.

She dug through her drawers to find her swim suit and sunglasses before gathering other beach supplies.

Being sure to stay out of sight, she made her way down the hall to her friend's room to find him waiting.

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and before she knew it she was staring over the wide expanse of blue water as she stood on golden sand.

She smiled and dropped her towel, pulling off the t-shirt she used as a cover up, a step behind Kurt as he dove into the cool water with a sigh.

She laughed and jumped in after him and the next few hours were spent splashing each other.

They lay on their towels after a while, letting the sun bathe them.

"Better?" she turned to Kurt. He grinned, fangs glinting in the sunlight as his fur shone cerulean. "Much, Danke Katzchen." She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He rolled onto his side, supporting his head with one hand, brushing her damp bangs from her face with the other. She blushed; he always did these sorts of things. Little acts of affection that made her stomach flip nervously.

Despite her nerves she smiled back softly, his fur was slicked down, his hair was messy thanks to the water and his constantly brushing it from his face, he was a darker blue than normal and he never looked more appealing to her.

"Kurt, I have a question." "Alright." He smiled, as his tail started running up and down her thigh.

She shivered, "Why are you so nice to me?" he appeared shocked, "Vell, vhy vouldn't I be?" she sighed, "I was so horrible to you when I first came here, you know, I just don't understand." She looked away from the burning gold of his eyes.

His hand went under her chin and turned her to face him. "Because I forgive you for that and you're my best friend." She smiled softly. "Thanks Kurt." He grinned, "And, vant to know a secret?" she giggled but nodded, "Alright."

He smirked and moved closer to her, their lips were barely a centimetre apart and a hot blush lit up her cheeks. ~_Only a little closer. ~_ "Ich bin in der Liebe mit Ihnen." She looked at him oddly, "What?" he chuckled, "May this will make more sense." His lips covered hers gently and she froze for a second before sighing lightly against his lips and kissing him back.

She could taste the salt from the ocean on his lips and he seemed to feel out every little move that made her melt in his arms.

It was over far too soon when he pulled away, "I'm in love vith you." He said softly.

Her eyes sparkled and she smiled, "Thank God." He laughed and she jumped on him, forcing him to his back as she kissed him again.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

By the time they made it back to the mansion it was starting to get dark, making Kurt's fur appear black.

"There you guys are! Where've you been?" Spyke came up to them. "Beach." They replied in unison as they walked past Evan. He stared at them oddly before shrugging. "Okay…you guys are acting weird." Kurt chuckled and his tail wrapped around Kitty's waist much to her enjoyment.

"See you at dinner Evan." Nightcrawler bamfed them to Kitty's room where he placed a lingering kiss on her lips before porting to his own room.

She sighed and dropped back onto her bed.

Yep, it was official, blue was her favorite color.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

A/N: Sort of a cheesy ending, but I'm quite happy with it.

Oh and to discourage any possible flamers:

If you have a problem with this story, then why are you reading it?


	2. Of Homesickness and Pillow Fights

2. Of Homesickness and Pillow Fights

Disclaimer: I wish.

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this one, but I quite like it. Hope you do.

Unless stated otherwise, these one-shots are not connected.

Kurt sighed as he stared out the window. He was in one of those poses that only he seemed to be able to get into, his knees pulled to his chest, rising above his shoulders. His tail was twined around one ankle and over all he was in a tight ball form that would have been impossible to breathe in be it anyone else.

Rain thrummed against the windows, blurring the grounds from sight. Thunder occasionally cracked the air and lightning brought his demon like form into focus occasionally.

It was in this position of watching the rain that Kitty found him a little while later.

"There you are Fuzzy." When he failed to react she sighed and dropped down across from him on the window seat.

He jumped at her sudden appearance, "Katzchen?! Vhen did you get here?" she sighed, "About five seconds ago…are you okay?" this time it was him who sighed as he turned back to the window. "Ja, just missing home a bit." She grew empathetic, of everyone at the mansion; Kurt was the farthest from home.

She watched him for a few minutes; he seemed caught up in his own thoughts which, from his expression, weren't very happy.

She looked around the room for something to cheer him up, or at least move his thoughts elsewhere. A smirk crossed her lips when she laid eyes on the perfect thing.

"Hey!" Kurt brought a hand to his head where Kitty had hit him with a pillow. He looked up at his best friend with a startled expression but could say no more as she hit him again.

"Keety!" she continued to hit him with the pillow until he jumped off the seat in an attempt to escape her.

She gave chase as they circled the room several times, Kitty finding even more pillows to rain on him.

"That's it!" he grabbed a pillow in ether hand and one in his tail. "You're going down!" he shouted and started beating her with the pillows. She laughed and the roles were switched, now it was her running and Kurt chasing.

Kurt felt his dark mood lifting as he chased the brunette girl, his laughter mingling with hers.

Eventually they both collapsed from exhaustion among the large pile of pillows, and seat cushions that they'd been throwing at each other.

Kitty giggled, pushing her hair, which had come undone from its ponytail in the 'battle', away from her face.

"Thanks Keety." Kurt mumbled, eyes closed.

She smiled even if he couldn't see it. Laughter lit her voice as she spoke, "Anytime Kurt." She ruffled his already messy hair and he smirked, she wondered why until his tail wound around her waist and he flipped so he was straddling her.

"Upper tail…I vin." He whispered huskily in her ear.

She felt a hot blush light up her cheeks and fought to keep her composure.

Kurt grinned down at her, golden eyes glittering merrily. He placed a light kiss on her forehead before standing and offering her a hand up.

It was just as they finished cleaning up their mess that Rogue ducked her head in the room. "Hey, dinner's ready." Kurt grinned, "Finally." His hand was warm around Kitty smaller one as he proceeded to drag her from the living room to the dining room.

Kitty couldn't keep the smile off her face throughout dinner, she'd successfully cheered up her best friend.

A lesson for the future though: No matter what he said about it having a mind of its own, Kurt had complete control over his tail when he wanted.

This was proven as it rested itself around her ankle.

He had a small smirk on his face, and she in return had to hold in giggles.

Pillows work wonders.


	3. Of Sisters and Mothers

3. Of Sisters and Mothers

Disclaimer: Nein.

A/N: It's the day for updates! So…happy June 18 I guess… Oh well, we can worry about my sanity later, let's worry about the story instead! I quite like the way this one turned out even if it is quite short…oh well, enjoy and please review!

**Important Note: I love Rogue, let's make that clear, but I needed someone to be the bad guy in this situation.**

Rogue stormed into the room, making Kitty jump. "What's up?" The Goth groaned, "Kurt. He won't stop with this sister thing. It's getting ridiculous." Shadowcat stood and sat at the end of Rogue's bed, "He's just trying to be a good brother." "Not you too! He is _not_ mah brother, okay?"

Kitty put her hands on her hips, "He is, and you're hurting him by denying it." Rogue didn't reply.

Kitty huffed and stormed from the room.

The New Mutants skillfully avoided her during her storm through the halls and by the time she'd reached her best friend's room, she was just irritated.

"Hey Fuzzy, you in here?" she poked her head through the door. The room was dark and the balcony doors were open, not unusual, but the fact that the room was nearly dead silent was. "Kurt?" she walked the rest of the way through and scanned the room for her elf.

"C'mon Kurt, where are you?" when Nightcrawler failed yet again to reveal himself she set to searching the room from top to bottom.

He wasn't on the ceiling; he wasn't under the bed, so that left the balcony.

Stepping out onto the stone structure she looked around before double taking at a shadowy corner.

Kurt sat against the mansion, completely hidden, one leg drawn to his chest while the other was straight and he stared out over the Institute grounds with a sad expression.

Concerned she sat down beside him, he didn't seem to notice her presence which was strange.

"Hey Keety." Okay, so he did know she was there.

"You gonna tell me why you're sitting out here by yourself?" he sighed, his tail twitched a bit on the ground in a sad way. "I'm just a little upset is all."

"Kurt, you're the most optimistic person here, how could _you_ be upset?"

"Rogue came and told me that this vas the day Mystique found out she was pregnant, she decided right avay that she didn't want me, she vas more worried about saving herself zan me."

Kitty gaped, "Why would she say that if she knew it would make you upset?" "Because she vanted to get rid of me." Kurt's voice was thick with unshed tears and Kitty's heart broke.

"Kurt…" he shook his head. "Eet's alright, I guess I should have known she vould't vant a brozzer, no sister does." There was forced laughter in his voice. Kitty felt anger bubble up inside her along with hurt for her Elf.

She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him to her. He let her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"That's no excuse Kurt, and you know it." He took a shaky breath, fighting tears. "I just, I don't know…" he sniffed and she hugged him tighter, stroking his indigo hair.

He buried his face in her shoulder, shaking and it was then that she noticed he was crying; silent, body wracking sobs.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay…" she whispered softly in hopes of making him feel better. Nightcrawler was sweet and honest, though he sometimes trusted blindly and got himself hurt, he was always trying to see good in everyone, and sometimes that got him hurt, but it seemed that having someone he considered family hurt him was even worse.

"Kurt, it'll be okay, really." She tried to sound sure. He hugged her tightly, shaking his head and she kissed his cheek.

"I don't know vhy I expected anything different, who vants a demon as family?" she rubbed his back in calming circles, "Because you expected better from her." He sighed, leaned against her slightly, his tears having finally dried.

"You still have me." She whispered. A small smile flitted across his face, "Ja, I do don't I?" his eyes sparkled a bit brighter and she smiled.

They sat together, watching the remaining sunlight disappear over the horizon.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE


	4. Of Tails and TLC

4. Of Tails and TLC

A/N: This was my favorite to write so far. I hope you like it too.

This is what should've happened in Middleverse. I'm completely destroying the story line of that episode for this one-shot, just so you know. You'll see how.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

"There's a sound I vant you to hear and its." 'BAMF!'

Scott sighed, "I blew it didn't I?"

"Oh yeah." Jean replied.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kurt winced when he reappeared in a tree, far from Scott. ~_Ow…why the tail? ~_ He grimaced and brought the throbbing limb into his hands for inspection. He bit his lip when he saw the bruise starting to form underneath the fur.

Kurt sighed, now he had to go through an entire day like this. Not only was his tail itself hurting, but the base throbbed as well from being tugged. What people didn't realize that having his tail yanked was incredibly painful, it literally tugged on his backbone, sending pain singing through his body.

He whimpered and hugged his tail to his chest, wishing he had some ice or something.

"Kurt? Is that you?" he opened his eyes and looked over the branch he was huddled up on down to the ground where Kitty was looking up at him with confusion. "Ja, it's me."

"What are you doing up there?" he tried to give her a grin. "Just relaxing." "You're a bad liar." She grumbled and startled climbing the tree by phasing her hands and feet in to get a good grip.

He sat up, wincing at the pain that still emanated from his tail bone.

"You don't, like, look so good." Kitty said once she'd sat herself next to him.

He chuckled, "Now vhy vould you say that?" "Maybe 'cause Scott, like, pulled your tail." She pointed to the appendage.

"It's fine." He mumbled. He hated when people took large notice of his tail. "How'd you see zat anyvay?""I was coming back to, like, get my bag. And, well, it _looked_ like it hurt." She replied.

Kurt sighed, "Mind if I, like, take a look?" Kitty asked softly. He looked up sharply, "Uh…okay, just…please be gentle." He requested softly. She nodded and he carefully moved his tail so it rested on her lap.

Using the utmost tenderness, she lifted it with the palms of her hands, letting it rest in one to run a single finger over it against the grain of his fur.

Kitty frowned when she saw the bruise starting top form. Kurt was blue, so the bruise was black. ~_Damn it Scott! ~_ She cursed Scott in her mind even as she continued to look Kurt over.

He tensed when she ran her finger over the bruise, "Sorry." She said softly. He shook his head, "Eet's fine." "You're lying." Her eyes didn't leave his tail. "How'd you guess?" he questioned in a defeated voice. "Your accent gets, like, thicker when you lie and when you're emotional." "Oh…" he looked down, trying to ignore the pain that still made him want to curl up with an ice pack.

She sighed and gently put down his tail. "Wait here." She ordered before carefully climbing back down the tree. He watched her walk away, curious, but not curious to not follow her instructions.

Kitty reappeared after a few minutes, something held in her hand. She climbed back up and held out her hand. He placed his tail in it and went back to watching the sky, which was clear of any and all clouds.

"Yelp!" he jumped when something cold touched his tail.

Kurt looked over with surprise to see that Kitty was holding an icepack to his tail. He relaxed as the cold began numbing the sore area.

"Sorry about the shock." She said. He shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Trust me; this is _much_ more pleasurable zan the alternative." She giggled and they sat in silence, Kurt just glad his tail was slowly losing all feeling.

The warning bell rang and they both groaned. "You gonna be okay for the rest of the, like, day?" he nodded, "Ja…Danke Katzchen." She grinned, "No problem Fuzzy."

They both climbed back down the tree, Kurt wrapping his tender tail around his waist, now he just had to be careful not to hit it.

"See you after school!" Kitty called as she headed to her class. Kurt waved and turned to go in the opposite direction.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kurt, in contrary to what he told Kitty, was not okay throughout the rest of the day. The feeling came back to his tail sometime during Algebra and it was making him extremely uncomfortable. When the bell finally rang for everyone to go home he shot from his seat and was out the door in three seconds flat.

In his haste to get out of the building, he nearly ran into Rogue.

"Hey, watch where yer goin' blue boy!" he winced. "Sorry Rogue." She huffed and stalked away. He sighed and ran to where he saw Scott and Jean by Scott's car.

"Hey, Kurt, sorry about lunch." Kurt shrugged, "No problem." He landed himself in the backseat, still being careful about his tail.

Scott looked to his watch, "Ugh, where is Kitty?"

"Be patient, Scott, she'll be here soon enough." Kurt chided from his seat.

Five minutes later, Kitty came speeding around the building. "Hey, sorry I'm late we were held back last block." She jumped in back with Kurt and Evan, who had his headphones in his ears, and buckled in.

The drive back to the mansion was mainly silent aside from a few remarks about homework or classes.

Kurt shifted in his seat uncomfortably; Kitty took notice of this and narrowed her gaze on his waist where she knew his tail was wrapped.

Once they were at the mansion Kurt jumped out of his seat by flipping over the back of the car, disappearing mid flip with a 'BAMF'. Kitty phased herself through the Evan to get out, causing the boy to shiver.

"Must you do that?" she didn't hear him as she was already halfway to the door.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kurt reappeared in his room, purposely landing on his bed feet first.

He switched off his inducer and placed it on the bedside table before unwrapping his tail from his waist with a wince.

"Hey Kurt, you okay?" Kitty knocked on the door. "Ja, fine Katzchen."

"Liar."

Kitty's head appeared through the door, followed by the rest of her body. She came over to the bed, "Here" She had dug an icepack out of the freezer and had wrapped it in a cloth. "Danke." He took the cold object and placed it over the black bruise that marred his skin.

"I had no idea your tail was, like, that sensitive." Kitty remarked. "It's not something I advertise." Kurt said in reply.

There was silence as Kurt tended to his tail and Kitty watched him.

"Anything I could get you to make it feel better?" he gave her a small smile, "Maybe let me know if people are going to pull it or not, othervise there isn't much I can do but vait for it to get better." She nodded, "Alright."

"Hey Kurt, time for dinner man!" Evan called through the door.

"Hungry?" Kitty asked with a grin. "Vhen am I not?" Kurt replied, leaving the icepack on the bedside table her offered a hand to Kitty. "Vant to take the express?" she shrugged, "Why not?"

They appeared together in the dining room.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

After dinner Nightcrawler and Shadowcat took up residence in the rec room.

Kurt crouched on the back of the couch, his tail remaining somewhat motionless behind him. Kitty sat right in front of him on the couch, half asleep as the TV bored her to death.

"Hey Evan, would you get Kurt for me?" Scott asked he wanted to have a talk with the blue mutant about being more careful about that tail of his.

"Yeah, sure." Spyke entered the room and crept over to where his friends were seated.

"Hey Kurt, Scott wants to talk to you." He said while, without thinking, he grabbed his tail and yanked it.

Kurt yelped in pain and jumped from his place on the couch to the ceiling, startling Kitty. "What the?! Evan! Why'd you do that?!" Evan looked sufficiently cowed. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Kitty glared at him.

From his place on the ceiling, Kurt whimpered, his tail _really_ hurt now. He bit his lip and teleported.

The two others in the room looked up at the sound and Kitty renewed her glare on Spyke.

"What'd I do?" "You pulled his tail, you jerk, that hurts him!" she exclaimed, standing form the couch and storming from the room.

"Well how was I supposed to know?!" "Maybe because he hated it when Scott did it _earlier today_!" she shrieked.

"What's going on?!" Scott demanded, alerted by the screaming.

Kitty rounded on Cyclops, "And you, don't even get me started! It's your fault he's feeling bad in the first place!"

Jean appeared from the kitchen, "Why is everyone yelling?" Kitty gave a small scream of exasperation. "Just leave him alone!" she yelled in Scott's face before stalking through a wall towards the stairs.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kurt curled into a ball on his bed, hugging his tail to his chest.

His breath came in short pained gasps and he willed himself not to cry, his tail hurt _that_ bad.

Then, there was someone gently stroking his back, rubbing it in comforting circles.

He opened his eyes and Kitty's concerned face swam into view. She gave him a small smile, "Pure ice, we're out of ice packs." She held up a plastic bag of ice cubes and he gave a small chuckle. Using the towel from earlier, she wrapped the bag and held her hand out.

Kurt released his tail and Kitty gently picked it up, laying the ice over it. He sighed, and relaxed, closing his eyes.

The bed sunk down slightly next to him and he opened his eyes to see Kitty lying next to him. She smiled, "Mind some company?" he shook his head, gently taking her hand and squeezing it. "Thank you Keety." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You'd take care of me too." She replied.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

When Kitty woke up, it was to find herself in Kurt's bed, with no Fuzzy Elf in sight.

"Kurt?" she looked around in confusion.

"Oh, good, you're avake." Kurt came in through the door.

~_Kurt, walking though door and not bamfing. Kurt and door, door and Kurt. ERROR! ERROR! ~_

He chuckled at her expression. "I didn't vant to spoil the food." She cocked and eyebrow before noticing the tray in his hands.

"Here, all your favorites." He set the tray in front of her and she opened it to find her favorite breakfast dishes underneath the lid.

"Wow, Kurt, did you make this?" he shrugged, looking embarrassed. She tried some and licked her lips. "It's really good, but why'd you do this?" he grinned, "Helping you avoid Scott for one. He seems quite angry vith you." She blushed, "He deserved it." She mumbled and he laughed, ruffling her bangs. "I don't doubt that." She giggled.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Please review! It makes me update quicker!


	5. Of Blood and Tears

5. Of Blood and Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar.

A/N: This is infinitely darker than the other one shots, so be prepared.

Warning, self inflicted injury, suicide attempt and blood.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Everyone has at least one dark secret. Sometimes they're big, and sometimes they're small. People who have secrets keep them for one reason or another. Some do it to feel better about themselves; they know something others don't. Some because they're embarrassed or don't want sympathy. And others, they keep their secrets because they believe that it isn't worth other people knowing.

Now, that last type of secrets can range from the Principal getting a new car, to something that is the complete opposite. Like knowing someone is doing drugs or in some cases…have attempted suicide.

Kurt Wagner was one of those people.

He had a drastically different childhood compared to the rest of the X Men. He did not have the social skills as everyone else; he had not grown up playing with other children without a care in the world. In fact, he'd been taught of the cruelties of the world at a very young age.

He had always known he was different, and when those differences got the better of him, he fell into bouts of depression that were almost terrifying.

No one, not even the Professor, knew about those times. He kept those thoughts and memories locked away in his mind where no one could reach them…and no one ever would.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kitty hummed to herself as she strolled around the hallways of the mansion, she both loved and hated this time of night. When the Sun had set and everything was silent. The clock chimed midnight and no one stirred.

She loved it because she could have time to herself, which at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, was hard to come by; but she hated it, because sometimes, her mind would wander to more terrifying things and she would find herself scared of her own shadow, that was usually how she found herself in Kurt's room. He never seemed to mind, always putting her in a better mood.

Tonight though, she wasn't going to Kurt's room because she was scared, it was because he had been acting strangely all day. Sure he had joked around and been his usually goofy self, but when he thought no one was looking he had gotten a dark expression on his face and started rubbing his wrists.

She didn't like the looks of it and so, that was how she found herself phasing into Kurt's room at 12:05 in morning.

She looked around the dark room to see the bed untouched and the balcony doors wide open, but no Fuzzy Elf in sight.

Just when she was about to open her eyes, a sound caught her ear: heartbroken sobs.

Worried, she followed the sound to Kurt's bathroom; she phased her head in and gasped at what she saw.

Kurt was slumped against the wall, his hands cradled to his chest, sobs wracking his slim figure, but that wasn't what alarmed her.

The blood that decorated the white tiles contrasted dramatically, but that wasn't all, the knife that had caused the blood leaking wounds had been dropped nearby and then, of course, there was the crimson liquid that coated the fur on Kurt's wrists and clung to the fur on his chest from where his wrists had touched.

"Oh God, Kurt."

Kitty phased the rest of the way through and, not caring about the blood that would inevitably stain her pajamas, wrapped her arms around his shaking form.

He leaned into her as she stroked his hair. "Oh Kurt, why would you do this to yourself?" he shook his head.

"I don't know…" he said softly.

Kitty was surprised; she didn't think he would've heard her. "Okay, we need to get you cleaned up, c'mon."

With Kurt doing some of the work, she took him into his bedroom and sat him in the thickly cushioned chair near the balcony. He immediately curled back into a ball and Kitty felt her heart wrench at the sight.

Rushing back into the bathroom, she found the First Aid Kit that was located in everyone's room before going back to Kurt's side.

Digging through the white box, she found gauze and disinfectant.

Using tenderness and courage she hadn't known she possessed, she carefully eased Kurt's hands away from his body and looked to his wrists where two gashes resided in the skin, one on each wrist, they still bled sluggishly.

Normally, Kitty would have freaked at the sight of so much blood, but this was her best friend and he needed her help. So, instead of fainting or being sick, she, as calmly as anyone could be in this situation, went to the bathroom and wet a towel which she brought back out and began to clean off the cuts.

Kurt's cries had quieted ad now only light tears fell from his startling gold eyes. He absolutely refused to even look anywhere but down, avoiding looking at Kitty.

Once she finished cleaning the gashes, she began applying the disinfectant, using her fingers as it would be easier.

Being as gentle as she could she started coating the wounds, but froze when she felt something on the skin of his wrist.

Scars, crisscrossing each other and too many to count layered his skin.

She felt her mind go numb but took a steadying breath and carried on.

Once his wrists were bandaged, Kitty paused, before running her fingers over Kurt's wrists again, feeling the scars that went all the way up to his elbow.

She swallowed, "Kurt, how could you do this to yourself?"

"I don't." was his quiet reply."

"Don't play dumb with me Kurt, I'm-"

"Zat's not vhat I mean." She stopped, letting him speak. "I'm not denying vhat I've done to myself, but not all those scars are self inflicted. Ozzer people have hurt me too, Keety…for as long as I can remember, people have been scared of me, even going to such lengths as to attack me or steal me avay from my home in ze middle of ze night and torture me until daybreak."

His voice became quiet. "I don't know vhy I do it, I just…" he trailed off unable to continue.

Kitty placed a hand on his shoulder, "I thought-_everyone_ thinks you don't care."

"Ja, vell, you're vrong!" He snapped.

She sighed and sat beside him, causing them both to be squished in the chair. "I know that now, but _please_ Kurt, don't do this again."

He sighed, "Vhy? No one cares." "

I care." She said with conviction. "C'mon Kurt, you're my best friend…really." She added at his doubtful expression.

He sighed, "Doesn't matter."

Kitty grew angry, and in one second of rash decision making, a long standing crush, worry of losing her best friend, lack of sleep and a whole shit load of other things, she whipped herself around so she was straddling him and when he looked up in shock, kissed him passionately.

Kurt's eyes widened before he relaxed and sunk into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Kitty's waist as hers balanced herself on either side of the chair. When they pulled apart they were both panting and Kurt was staring at her with shock. "Vas?"

She felt her cheeks heat up but willed herself to look into his eyes, chanting over and over in her head ~_He kissed you back, he kissed you back, he kissed you back…~_

"It does matter." She said softly.

He let a small smile grace his lips, "You don't know how much I needed to hear zat." She smiled giving him a light kiss

~_I'm crazy! ~_

"I think I do." He smiled and she was glad to see it was a real smile.

He sighed and grinned inwardly when he noticed his arms were still wrapped around her waist. He tugged her closer and nuzzled her neck, causing her to let out a giggle.

"Thank you Katzchen."

She hugged him back, "Just don't do it again."

He chuckled, "Trust me; I have no intention of ever doing so." She nodded.

"So, you doing anything tomorrow evening?"

She looked at him in curiosity, "No."

"Well zen, how do you feel to pizza and a movie, on me?"

She smiled brightly, "Depends, are we going as friends or is this a date?"

He grinned, "Mm, I was hoping a date." She grinned and kissed him again.

"Done."

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

A/N: What do you think? Please review, I know you're reading.


	6. Of Stone and Glass

6. Of Stone and Glass

A/N: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Dija miss me? Well of course you did! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! (oh and this note will be at the top of each of my updates today)

Disclaimer: You would think that if I owned the X Men _this_ would've happened… please tell me you're not still reading this. No seriously, how come you aren't reading the story?! Why are you still reading this! Scroll down the damn page already! You're still reading this….

**Summary (because otherwise you might not get the setting): Moments after Rogue pushes Mystique off the cliff, Kurt is found by a concerned Kitty…**

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

He hugged himself, but even through the tears and fog that clouded his vision, kept his eyes on the shattered remains of his mother.

If he had known, if he had thought for one second…having her as a statue was better than having her so obviously gone forever. At least when she was stone he had been able to carry some hope that he could bring her back, but not know.

And she'd been alive; he'd seen her cry, now she was gone from him forever.

His shoulder shook as growls accompanied his tears making it hard for him to breathe but he didn't care, "Verdammt Schurke!" (Damn it Rogue!) He shouted angrily at the sky.

He yelled and cursed in German, loudly, angrily and sometimes so overcome with sobs it was completely unintelligible.

He coughed as his chest began to burn from the jagged breathes he was getting in.

"Why?" he growled out, his eyes finding the piece of stone that pictured part of Mystique's face. He growled, fangs flashing even in the obscured moonlight.

"Kurt?" he looked up to see Kitty standing a few feet away, looking uncertain and a little scared.

He growled at her, "Leave me alone!" he looked away.

"What's wrong?" she stepped forward and he whipped around, snarling angrily.

"I said leave me alone!" she jumped and stepped back looking fearful.

He couldn't even find it in himself to be upset that he was scaring her. The heart break and betrayal he felt coursed through his body like a poison, making everything else seem hazy.

Kitty bit her lip and prepared to run from the distraught and livid form that was Nightcrawler, but it was then she noticed something in the sand at her feet. Crouching down, she lifted it up and squinted to see it better. She gasped and dropped the piece of stone when she realized that what she'd been holding had been a hand.

Looking around the shore, she saw other pieces scattered around and realized what they must have formerly created.

"Oh Kurt." Still scared, but having the concern she had for her friend override it, she crept closer to Kurt.

His sobs were still loud and still accompanied with furious growls but that didn't stop her from kneeling next to him, even as his tail thrashed around with enough force that she had to jump away from it in fear of being hurt somehow.

She placed a hand on his shoulder but he flinched and moved away. "Leave me." She shook her head even if she doubted he could see it as he was focused on the shattered remains of his mother.

"Please Kurt, let me help you." He shook his head, tucking his chin to his chest.

"Nightcrawler…" he shook his head again, more forcefully.

"She killed her." He whispered in a broken voice.

"What, who killed her Kurt?"

"Rogue." He spat out the name like poison making Kitty's jaw drop. The Kurt she knew didn't hold grudges easily, he'd even partially forgiven Toad after he stole his inducer; but the Kurt that was before her now, sounded just about ready to tear Rogue limb from limb.

"She vas selfish and killed her…doesn't she think I'm angry too?!" he made eye contact with her and she nearly drew away from the raw anger that flashed through his golden eyes. "Mystique _abandoned_ me! She made an attempt to get to know Rogue, but not me! Doesn't she think that makes me angry?!"

Kitty felt her heart break, she knew Kurt was hurt by those actions, but she didn't think he'd kept it so hidden.

"Mystique even made an attempt to connect with Rogue _after_ she vas found out! She made _one_ attempt vith me! And I didn't even get a chance to really talk vith her because of ze Brotherhood!" Kitty couldn't hear anymore and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her in a tight hug.

He whimpered into her shoulder but hugged her back, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, I'm here. It'll be okay…" she murmured as she stroked his indigo hair. He continued to shake in her arms but didn't release his grip around her. She placed her head on top of his, wanting to convey as much comfort as she could.

"I should have never trusted her." He said softly through his tears. Kitty couldn't think of anything to say to that and just hugged him tighter.

"I promise it'll be okay." It was a lie, but he needed to hear something that might've been of _some_ comfort.

"Katzchen?"

"Yeah?"

He was quiet, "What am I supposed to do now?" she felt her brain fuzz out. He was so lost he was asking her what he should do, and she had no clue what to say. "I don't know vhat to do now." He whispered in a lost voice.

She sighed, "Kurt, I…you need to relax, okay?" he nodded and after a few seconds stopped shaking so hard. "Good, now, you're too heavy for me to lift so I need to you to stand, you can lean on me, but you need to stand." Another nod and soon they were standing.

"Alright, now, I'm going to get you up to the mansion and you're going to have a shower and go to bed, alright?" Kurt nodded sadly, his eyes strangely blank compared to the turmoil of emotions that had been burning in them earlier.

"Let's go."

Forty five minutes later, Kitty was back on the beach but without Kurt. Nightcrawler was actually back at the mansion following her instructions of having a shower before going to bed. Kitty doubted he'd go to sleep but she just needed time to collect herself…and Mystique.

Shadowcat searched the beach until she'd collected every last piece of the woman.

Kitty nearly cried when she got back to the mansion, carrying the last bag of Mystique's pieces, it'd taken her several trips to get everything up but it'd been worth it.

Stealing herself, she put all the pieces in a box and pushed it beneath her bed.

Just as she was about to leave to go check up on Kurt, Rogue entered the room, an emotionless mask on her face.

Kitty felt anger bubble up in her.

"You have some nerve." She said glaring at the Goth with her arms crossed.

"What?" Rogue seemed surprised to find someone else in the room.

"Next time you decide to go all high and mighty and push someone off a cliff, think about who you might be hurting." She said angrily before storming past the girl and out the door.

Rogue looked after her in shock before guilt started flowing through her.

~_Oh God, Kurt…~_

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kitty rushed down the hall as fast as her feet could take her, finally reaching Kurt's door only slightly after breath.

She paused before entering; looking around her gaze was immediately drawn to the figure curled up on the bed. She walked over to find Kurt staring out the open balcony doors, that sad look that was becoming so familiar, present on his face.

She crawled onto the bed beside him, rubbing her hand up and down his back. The texture of his fur could be felt through the thin t-shirt he wore.

"Kurt?"

"Mm?" she took the noise he made to be one of attention.

"You okay?"

He sighed, "I don't know." She laid down behind him and placed her cheek against his. She could feel it when he grinned, "Vhat are you doing?"

"Comforting you." She replied plainly.

He chuckled and rolled over so they were face to face. "Thank you." He said emotion in both his voice and eyes.

She smiled a blush lighting up her cheeks at their close proximity, "No problem Fuzzy."

He sighed and stared off into some middle distance. "I just wish…" he sighed again, shaking his head.

"You can still say good bye." Kitty took a guess at what he was going to say.

He made eye contact with her, "I collected all the pieces, so if you want…"

He gave her a soft smile and hugged her gently, "You don't know vhat that means to me."

Kitty hugged him back. "I lost my Grandma when I was seven, it made me feel better to be able to say good bye." He smiled into her hair and pulled away slightly to kiss her cheek.

"Vielen Danke Katzchen."

She smiled, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck, enjoying the feeling of fur on her skin, "You're welcome."

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

The next day, Kitty helped Kurt bury Mystique in a small clearing he'd picked out on the forest. It was quiet, secluded and perfect as a small gravesite.

Afterwards the two sat in the kitchen nursing cans of Root Beer. Kitty had been a little worried about how the sugar would affect Kurt, but so far there was no hyperness. No jumping up and down repeatedly, no vibrating, no incoherent babbling, he was acting as normal as anyone could after having buried their mom.

"You okay?"

He gave her a smile from across the table, "Strangely enough…yeah, I am." She smiled and held her glass up in salute. He chuckled and followed her example.

"To strange family trees." She stated.

This earned a laugh from Nightcrawler, "To veird family trees." He repeated. They both finished their drinks as Logan entered the kitchen.

"I miss something?"

Kurt gave Wolverine a small grin, "Not really." Logan shrugged and opened one of the higher cupboards, revealing his secret stash of beer. It wasn't like he could really hide it, but more of the fact that everyone knew they'd die in their sleep if they even thought of touching it.

They exchanged grins as he left but they were wiped off their faces when Rogue entered.

Kitty nearly flinched as anger flashed over Kurt's expression. Rogue seemed to notice it to and had the decency to look away from her foster brother.

He stood and left the table. A thick, tense silence filled the kitchen to the point where it was almost claustrophobic.

Kurt went over to Rogue and made eye contact with her. Gold met green, Goth met demon, sister met brother.

Rogue took in a breath like she was going to say something but Kurt just shook his head, "Don't even try Rogue." The Goth snapped her mouth shut as Nightcrawler walked past her and out the door.

Kitty actually felt sorry for Rogue, but not enough to stay and chat, she followed her friend's example and left, but without saying anything.

Again, leaving Rogue by herself.

He'd called her Rogue, not Schwester, or sister, just Rogue.

She bit her lip, realizing just what she might have lost.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kitty found Kurt pacing back and forth in his room.

"Every damn time." He kept mumbling.

"She'll learn, in fact, I think she might have already figured out what she did."

He sighed, shoulders slumping. "I don't vant to be angry vith her, it's just," he groaned and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I get so angry vhen I see her, and I know she vas upset, I can understand zat, but I can't forgive her yet."

Kitty nodded, "And I'm not judging you for that, in fact, I'm surprised you've been so forgiving up until now. You're _allowed_ to be angry for a while."

He shook his head, "It doesn't feel right." He sat down on the floor, crossing his legs.

"Well, I don't know what to say to that." Shadowcat sat across from him, "But I guess you should just give it time, you know? Let the wound heal."

He gave her a small smirk, "Vhen did you become so vise?"

She grinned back, "When I needed to temporarily fill your spot." He shook his head.

"I love you Katzchen." He said with a grin.

Kitty smiled, "Love you too Fuzzy." She reached over and messed with his hair. He in turn used his tail to playfully yank her ponytail.

She gave him a mock glare before smirking and tackling him. He laughed as he was pushed to his back before using their momentum to flip her onto her back.

He smiled down at her, "Never challenge the Fuzzy Dude." She giggled as his fur tickled her skin,

"Noted." He leant down and kissed her forehead.

"Feel like a movie?"

"Can we watch it in here?" she questioned.

He shrugged, "Sure."

"Then yes."

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE


	7. Of Stone and Glass part 2

7. Of Stone and Glass part 2

Disclaimer: We're sorry, the number you have called, cannot be connected as dialed…

A/N: This is the second part, and is more Rogue and Kurt centered, than Kurt and Kitty.

Have you ever had a moment in your life where you realized that you'd just done something so stupid you'd probably be kicking yourself when you're fifty for it? Well, Rogue was having one of those moments, and the worst part was: she was going to be kicking herself for it up until she was fifty, and _beyond_.

She stared at the wall as she lay sideways on her bed. Tears slipped silently from her eyes as she bit her lip. The Rouge did not cry. She was strong and didn't care about what anyone else thought about her. She only cared for herself…

Then why did she feel like she'd just stabbed her little brother in the back?

There was a sudden knocking on her door and she jumped slightly.

"Hey Kid, can I come in?" Logan's voice drifted through the wood and Rogue hurriedly wiped the tears away.

"Yeah, sure." She attempted make her voice as passive as she could but she should have known he would've seen through her act, and it was obvious he had when she saw the look on his face. Somewhere between disappointed and empathetic.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" Logan sat next to her and she shrugged.

"No."

He sighed and fell back on her bed with a thump.

She contemplated his strange behavior for a minute before he spoke again.

"Rogue, you know what you did was wrong."

She leveled a glare at him, "Why do you care? Besides, it's not lahke yer mah dad or anything."

He sighed tiredly and sat up, gazing at her with solid brown eyes, "Yer right. I'm not yer dad, but I care about ya, despite my attempts not to."

She looked away, not letting him see the tears that started to well up in her eyes, the Rogue did not need sympathy.

"Marie," her eyes widened, how did he know her real name?! "He's your little brother, and he expects better from his older sister…and he's not the only one." Logan left after that, leaving Rogue to sit soundlessly on her bed.

She closed her eyes, crystal tears slipping from them, which soon turned into body wracking sobs.

She cried herself to sleep, tears slowly falling even when Kitty came back in later that night.

Shadowcat stared at her roommate before walking over and gently pulling a blanket over her.

"Give it time." She whispered to no one in particular.

Give it time.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kurt ran a tired hand through his messy hair, typical nightmares.

Shuffling quietly down the hall he passed Kitty and Rogue's room, before backtracking and putting his ear against the door. Beyond it were the near silent sounds of someone crying.

Both confused and worried he opened the door a crack, first looking to Kitty who was sleeping peacefully then to his sister, no Rogue, then to _Rogue_, only to find the Goth crying in her sleep and tossing and turning about, trying to get away from demons only she could see.

He bit his lip, thoughts and emotions warring in him, before those always annoying, but sometimes-useful sibling instincts stepped in, or rather, they kicked all the rest of those angry thoughts from his mind quite forcefully.

Shaking his head and questioning his sanity he padded over to Rogue's bedside and leaned over. She let out a tortured sob and he saw a cold sweat beading on her forehead while she twisted the blankets around her; one hand clenching the sheets in a death grip.

Sympathy rising in him he carefully lifted her from the bed, being sure to avoid her skin.

Not sparing a glance to Kitty's side of the room, he bamfed back to his and sat on the bed with Rogue cradled on his lap.

He shushed her gently and tucked her head under his; glad he was wearing a t shirt.

Rogue woke up to being rocked slowly and a gentle hum of German floating in her ears.

Pulling away she looked up into Kurt's glowing gaze, "Kurt?"

He gave her a slight grin, "You okay?"

She nodded before shaking her head violently, "No…Kurt, Ah'm, Ah'm so sorry." She couldn't find any other words to describe how she felt.

"Rogue, I'm still mad at you." Her eyes clamped shut, she should've expected this, just because Kurt was sweet enough to comfort her didn't mean he forgave her.

"But I still love you." She looked up with surprise.

"You shouldn't, Ah mean, I _killed_ our mom and-" she was suddenly y being squeezed tightly by a seemingly overjoyed elf.

"You called her _our_ mozzer." He whispered reverently.

She blinked a few times, "Well, she is, isn't she?"

He laughed a bit, "That's all I needed to hear."

She got it; she'd always denied that Mystique was her mother, and in doing so, denied that Kurt was her brother.

Rogue hugged him back, "Every big sister needs a little brothah, right?"

He chuckled, "Ja, but it seems you're smaller zan me libeling."

She giggled, "Yeah, yeah, don't remind me Creature."[1]

The next morning when Kitty poked her head in, it was to see the siblings curled up on the bed together. Kurt half surrounding Rogue curled up like a large cat and Rogue with her head resting on his stomach.

Kitty smiled and left just as silently as she came.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

[1] In the original animated X Men series that played during the 90's, Rogue called Kurt 'Creature'. You can actually view that series (and XME) on the Marvel website. Yay for all those of us that don't have XME playing in their countries/areas anymore!


	8. Of Never Leaving the Elf Alone

8. Of Never Leaving the Elf Alone For Long Periods of Time

Disclaimer: Nope, nada, zip, zilch…for goodness sake NO!

A/N: Yeah, I felt like doing even _more_ fluff, I hope you get a few laughs from this one! Sorry it took me so long to put this up, I hit Writer's Block. It's a disease!

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

"Oh yeah! Summer is here!" Evan cheered as he dropped a large stack of past assignments and notes from the school year in the garbage.

Kurt chuckled from his place crouched on the desk chair. "Ja, no more school and no more homevork!"

Evan grinned at his friend who had actually been strangely happy for the past few days. "Yep, and we get to go home and see our folks." Ah the magic words.

Kurt's ears perked up and his eyes seemed to glow even brighter, he had missed his parents a lot and it was well known around the mansion that the German boy was ready to hop on a plane home at a moment's notice. Logan or Storm would've flown the boy home with the X Jet, but the Professor and Hank had taken it to go to a conference in Florida for the month.

"Hey boys." Kitty phased in through the door.

"Hey Kit Kat…what's that?" he asked with trepidation. Kurt also stared at the object in their friends hands like it was about to blow up.

And to be honest, his fear was not out there, the large, brown black thing in Kitty's hands _almost_ resembled a giant muffin, but it looked almost spiky in some places, while others sunk in.

"I made a cake to celebrate the beginning of summer!" she announced happily.

Evan was sure that if Kurt wasn't blue, he would've turned green. He already looked sick as it was. Never having tasted Kitty's cooking, his reaction wasn't as dramatic, but he'd been around when Kurt's system _finally_ decided Shadowcat's 'muffins' weren't food. Nightcrawler had found himself in the bathroom worshipping the toilet for the entire night.

Evan never wanted to take his friend's place in that situation.

"Uh, thanks Kit, but I'm not really hungry." He said, trying to let her down easy.

She looked a little sad, but turned to Kurt instead, looking hopeful.

Kurt turned an interesting shade of blue, and Evan guessed that it was the version of green he got.

"Kurt?" she asked hopefully. Her eyes got big and wide and Evan knew his friend was sunk.

"Uh…Keety, um…" Kitty's expression slowly fell.

"Oh…that's okay…"

Kurt winced and bit his lip, debating.

~_Okay, make Kitty feel better or spend the night puking my guts out again… ~_

He let out a defeated sigh, "Sure, I'll try it."

Evan stared at Kurt in disbelief, did he _not_ remember what happened last time.

He barely restrained from slapping himself when it became clear, ~_He puts her happiness above his own health…now that's scary. ~_

Kitty's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Kurt tried to give her a smile and nodded.

Kitty broke off a piece of the cake and handed it to him.

Kurt took a breath ~_Good bye world. ~_ and took a bite of the concoction.

His eyes widened and he swallowed, "Kitty, vhat exactly is in that?"

She smiled, "Well, basically it's banana bread, but instead of mashing all the bananas I sliced them up. And then I threw in some dark chocolate…it was all we had. So, what do you think?" she looked worried.

Kurt blinked several times before smiling and grabbing more of the cake, "It's great!" and he wasn't lying.

Evan stared; Kitty had made something that didn't destroy the health of millions? The world truly was coming to an end.

Kitty looked like she was about to start cheering she was so happy, "Yay!"

Kurt licked his lips again and Kitty hugged him tightly, after having passed her dish to Evan, who was trying a bit of it himself.

Kurt smiled goofily and hugged his friend back. Evan rolled his eyes even as he chewed a piece of the surprisingly tasty cake-thing.

Kitty pulled away and took the cake from Evan who glared at her, "I'm going to go find Rogue! I'll see you guys at dinner."

She left the room but called over her shoulder, "Thanks Fuzzy!"

Kurt watched her go with a dreamy expression, "No problem Katzchen."

Evan groaned and whipped a pillow at his friend, "You have it so bad."

Kurt glared at him, "Shut up."

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kurt smiled to himself as he zipped up his duffle bag, the second of the two pieces of luggage he had. Finally, he was done packing, and tomorrow he was catching his flight home, back to Germany.

He loved the Institute and everyone in it (some more than others) but he missed his home badly, letters were only so good.

There was a knock on his door and he wondered who it was as Kitty, who was the most regular visitor to his room, never knocked.

"Come in!" Ororo stepped in, looking a little sad.

Kurt became worried, had something happened to the Professor or Hank?

"Vhat's vrong?" she looked up and sighed.

"Kurt, I have some bad news concerning your flight home."

Kurt stared at her as what felt like the floor fell out from underneath him.

"Because of our recent announcement as mutants, and your foreign citizenship, you have been…banned from any flights."

Nightcrawler continued to stare at her, he wasn't going home?

She looked even sadder at his dumbfounded expression. "I'm sorry Kurt, but as soon as Hank and the Professor get back I'll take you home, okay?"

Kurt just nodded and sat down on his bed, his previous good mood having disappeared completely.

"I'll see you at dinner?" it was a question as his current expression made her wonder if he would even be seen for the rest of the night.

He just nodded again, "Yeah…" his tone was almost bordering on broken.

He looked down at his lap as his tail knocked his duffle bags from his bed.

Two tears fell from his eyes starting the quick flow that made him curl up in a ball on his side. He wasn't going home; he wasn't going to see his Mutti or Vati or Opa and Oma for another _month. _ (Mom and Dad. Grandpa and Grandma)

It wasn't fair.

He shuddered as he continued to cry, whimpering slightly.

He was going to be completely alone for another month, everyone else was going home, even Rogue and Scott was staying with Alex and his foster parents in Hawaii. Kitty was going back to her parents', so was Evan and Jean. Ororo was going to Africa and Logan was disappearing off on one of his trips.

He hated being alone.

Another whimper made its way past his lips.

All alone.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

"Hey, where's Kurt?" Kitty noticed her best friend's empty seat. Usually he was the first one down for any meal.

Across the table, Logan and Ororo exchanged glances sending off alarms in everyone's heads.

Evan's mind immediately went to the cake.

Ororo sighed, "Kurt just learnt that he won't be able to go home as soon as he thought."

"What?!" the X Men were in an uproar, of everyone, Kurt deserved to go home the most.

"What are ya'll talkin' about?" Rogue snarled out.

Logan let out a breath, "None of the air lines are willing to let a mutant on their planes."

"But, no one told me I wouldn't be able to go visit Alex."

Ororo sighed, "That's because you're still an American citizen…Kurt isn't."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"That's ridiculous! Not only are they being racist against him being a mutant, but _now_ they're just adding his German citizen ship to it!" Kitty shrieked causing Rogue and Evan, who were sitting on either side of her to scoot their chairs as far as possible away from hers.

"We know it ain't fair Half-Pint, but they're ain't anythin' we can do."

"When the Professor and Hank get back from the conference I'll be taking Kurt home in the X Jet, though."

Kitty sat down, crossing her arms, "But that's not fair, he'll be here all alone for weeks!"

Logan winced at the reminder, "Yeah, and I'm worried the mansion isn't going to stay in one piece."

Scott shook his head, "I'll stay, I can wait to go visit Alex."

"No you von't." Kurt walked into the dining room.

Everyone's eyes widened at his appearance, this wasn't the happy-go-lucky elf they were used to. His eyes were downcast and looked a little red. Logan could smell the salt on him that proved he'd been crying. But the biggest thing that had changed was the boy's attire. He was wearing a long sleeved grey tunic and black slacks that they hadn't seen on him before. Kitty imagined the style of the clothing wouldn't have looked out of place back home for him though.

Kurt looked to Scott, "Just because I don't get to see my parents doesn't mean you shouldn't get to see your brozzer." His voice had a note of finality in it as he sat down across from Kitty.

Everyone decided to let the discussion lie and started the regular dinner chatter, but through it all, Kurt never added his regular comments or jokes and as soon as he was done, he disappeared back upstairs.

Kitty watched him sadly; it really wasn't fair to him.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

The next day, while everyone else was getting ready to go to the airport, Scott, having finished his packing long ago, found his way to Kurt's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." his voice was as downcast as it had been the day before.

Scott entered to see Kurt sitting against the door frame shrouded in the cloak he'd been wearing the first day he came to the Institute.

The blue teen looked over at him and attempted to smile, "You guys leaving now?" he stood up, and Scott saw the cloak was undone at the front.

Scott gave him a small smile, "Yeah, we're just packing up."

Kurt gave him a grin and if Scott hadn't known him better, he could've sworn it was real.

"Vell in that case I'll just come and see you guys off."

Scott followed after his younger friend and they walked side by side downstairs. When they got there, they found that everyone, minus Kitty was there and helping lode their bags into the X Van.

Kurt gave them another realistic, fake grin and left Scott to say good bye to Evan and Rogue.

Jean also walked over and Scott soon joined them.

"Hey, we'll call when we got home, kay?" Evan punched his friend's arm playfully as Rogue nodded in agreement. Kurt nodded and grinned.

"Where's Kitty? Her flight's one of the first to leave." Jean looked down at her watch.

"I'll see vhat's taking her so long." Kurt stated before bamfing upstairs to see Kitty struggling with her luggage which consisted of two very full suitcases.

"Need some help Katzchen?"

She looked up and smiled gratefully, "Yeah, that'd be great."

Kurt smiled and grabbed her and her suitcases and ported back downstairs.

After everything was loaded in the van, there were more good byes before everyone, without Kurt, piled into the van. Kurt watched them until the gates closed before losing his fake smile and walking back inside.

And begin his three and a half weeks of solitude.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

As Kitty looked up at the flight board, her eyes found the flight to Germany that Kurt was _supposed_ to be boarding in a few minutes.

As she boarded her own flight, waving to everyone who was seeing her off, she felt like she was going to start crying.

~_This is so unfair. ~_

She sat sadly in her seat throughout her entire flight, when they finally landed Kitty forced herself to put on a happy face for meeting her parents.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

One week had passed and Kurt had never been more depressed in his entire life. There was literally no one around. So he spent his time either in the library reading one of the numerous books that the Professor owned or when he didn't want to sit still, he spent his time cleaning all those hard to reach places in the mansion, like the ceiling and all the chandeliers.

That was how bored he was.

He didn't trust himself to train without hurting himself and without someone else to help him should that happen, he quickly decided against anything including lasers or giant spinning blades of doom.

He sighed as he finished washing his dishes from breakfast, he could easily say this was the longest he'd gone without smiling or laughing in his entire life. And aside from the calls from everyone once they reached their destinations for the summer, he hadn't really spoken either.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and wandered down the hall and into the main entry. It was dead silent and caused Kurt to frown as he left the spacious area to port into the rec room.

He stared at the blank TV for a few minutes, he hadn't taken the time yet to find the remote, he was saving that for the day he started talking to himself for something to do.

It was sad that he had planned for that.

_Ding-dong._

His head shot up at the sound of the doorbell. Standing he looked down the hall to the entry way with a confused expression.

_Ding-dong._

~_Should I get that? ~_

Worried he may have lost his sanity while cleaning, he headed back to the main entry, flicking on his inducer as he went.

He reached the front door and opened it before staring at the visitor with a stunned expression.

Kitty smiled shyly at him, "Hey Fuzzy."

He blinked several times then closed the door for a second and opened it again. Kitty stifled her laughter, this was a typical Kurt response taken to the extreme, although she had a feeling that came from being alone for an entire week.

He blinked a few times before Kitty spoke again, "So are you going to help me get my stuff upstairs?" she gestured to her suitcases that sat at the base of the steps.

"Katzchen!" Kurt cheered and grabbed her in a hug that lifted her from the ground.

Kitty gasped before laughing loudly, "This is more of the welcome I expected!" she said in a breathless voice as her best friend attempted to squeeze her to death.

Kitty was only sort of surprised when Kurt started purring happily. She giggled a little, "Miss me?" he just nodded, putting her down and hugged her in a more traditional fashion.

"You have no idea."

Kitty quickly made a decision; ~_We are to _never_ leave Kurt alone ever again. ~_

"So about those bags…" she didn't need to say anything more as Kurt disappeared in a flash of smoke with them, then reappeared without them a second later.

He gave her a huge smile, "Vhat are you doing here?"

She shrugged and looped her arm with his, pulling him inside, "Eh, I didn't want you to go crazy all by yourself." In reality she hadn't been able to stand spending so much time with her relatives who had all wanted to see her after she'd been away.

Before, when she'd focused on things like, becoming more popular and such, she hadn't really registered her relatives comments, but now that she'd actually been around people she knew liked her for her and not as a popularity ploy or for just helping them with their homework, she was a bit more in tune to those hurtful comments that her uncles enjoyed throwing around.

A few in particular, drove her up the wall.

[Flashback]

Kitty smiled as another one of her aunts greeted her.

"So how is your new school dear?"

Kitty smiled, inwardly thinking about how much fun Evan and Kurt would've had finding different ways to mess with the food and punch that didn't involve alcohol, it was the best catalyst to help her give convincingly happy smiles.

"It's been great. Classes are going good and I've-"

"Well that's nice dear. Charlotte! How's Betty doing at Yale?" and her aunt was gone.

Kitty let her shoulders fall, thirty relatives down, sixty three left to go, and that wasn't including her cousins.

"I'm just saying that if there's proof that they're dangerous, _why_ is there so much debate over rounding them up and putting them in holding facilities?" that comment sent ice up Kitty's spine, she'd heard enough of comments similar to that, that she knew immediately what they were talking about.

It was in that moment she was glad her mutant ability was to phase, some of her uncles were fairly big and with that, came good swinging muscles for baseball or…other things.

Taking a sharp breath, she attempted to find the owner of the voice that had said the comment. She soon found her uncle Ross.

Kitty didn't make her presence known and busied herself straightening some decorative blankets on one of the near arm chairs.

"Oh come off it Ross! You know it's because they're still, _supposedly_, human." Her uncle Bill said it with so much venom Kitty had to bite her lip.

"Yeah, did ya see the news report from New York? There was one that looked like a friggin' demon!"

Kitty froze, but her hands started to shake like mad.

~_Oh no, oh no, oh no… ~_

"Yeah, I saw it, coulda sworn one of 'em muties looked like Katherine though."

"Naw, impossible, she's going to…what was the name of that school Frank said they'd sent her?"

She couldn't listen to anymore, instead rushing up to her room and phasing through her door and the barricade she'd created to keep out snoopers. Some of her cousins were pure evil.

She took a shuddering breath before pulling out her suitcases while simultaneously booting up her laptop, she'd done this before, but always stopped herself from buying her ticket. Now, there was no hesitation.

Just the thought of Kurt all alone back at the Institute had driven her to tears every night, now the comments from her _family_ were driving her crazy!

She was spending her summer with the one person she knew she'd have a good time with.

Besides, leaving Kurt alone for long periods of time was _never_ smart.

[End Flashback]

Kitty smiled later that night, glad to be curled up in her bed at the Institute, but a little sad knowing she'd have to go back home at the end of the month.

~_Maybe I can go to Germany with Kurt. ~_ She thought jokingly to herself.

With a sigh, she rolled onto her side and fell asleep, a small smile playing on her lips.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kurt stared at his ceiling.

~_I know I'm dreaming. ~_ He thought. It was impossible that Kitty was back at the Institute with him, just impossible.

~_Maybe I am crazy. ~_ Kurt shook his head and jumped from his head, porting mid jump to the hall outside Kitty and Rogue's room.

Continuing to question his sanity, he turned the doorknob and stepped into the dark room, his feet silent on the soft carpet.

His glowing eyes quickly located Kitty, sleeping silently in her bed, completely unaware of her midnight visitor.

Kurt finally smiled, ~_Okay, so I'm not crazy. Good. ~_

He smiled again and turned to leave before he remembered how he'd been feeling the past week.

It had been pure torture to be alone for so long, he wasn't meant to be a loner, that was Logan, and sometimes Rogue, but not him.

He didn't get that trait from Mystique.

So he padded over to Kitty's bed and carefully climbed onto it. He curled on his side, his tail looping around to twine around his ankle and let his eyes closed, finally feeling better.

Kitty woke up when she felt something brush her back and froze up before turning over to see Kurt's sleeping face a few inches from hers.

She would've jumped, but then she noticed how peaceful he looked.

Kitty finally realized how it must have been for him, to be completely isolated from everyone.

~_My poor Fuzzy…Wait! My? Kurt isn't mine. ~_

She looked at his sleeping form again and smiled before tugging a thickly knitted blanket up over his shoulders. His smile widened a bit and so did hers.

~_Okay, so maybe he's mine a little bit. ~_

With a happy sigh, she lay back down and curled closer to him. She tucked her head under his and smiled happily when she felt his arm wrap around her.

"Night Kurt." She whispered softly.

"Nacht Katzchen." she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Should've known you wouldn't be asleep." She muttered before closing her eyes again.

Kitty felt more than heard Kurt chuckle softly before his arm tightened around her and they both fell asleep.

~_Definitely not a dream. ~_ Kurt decided.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Ororo took a careful breath as she watched her cab drive away. Looking up at the mansion, nothing appeared to be out of order, or wrong in any way, but that was what worried her. Leaving Kurt alone for a few_ hours_ was a bad idea, she didn't even want to think about what had happened in the last three and a half weeks she'd been gone.

She hadn't exactly had access to a phone, so she hadn't been able to check up on everyone's favorite elf, she just hoped the others might have taken the time to.

Unlocking the front door she looked around the entry way to see everything in order but that still didn't alleviate her worry.

"Kurt?" she called his name, hoping he was close enough for him to hear her.

"Kurt?" she called again.

A few seconds later, there was a soft 'bamf' and she looked up to have her jaw drop.

"Hi Storm!" Kitty and Kurt chimed together, wide smiles on their faces.

Storm continued to stare and for good reason. Kurt clung to the ceiling with his hands and feet, while Kitty had her arms looped around his rib cage and dangled above the ground. Upon a second look, Ororo was slightly relieved to see that Kurt had his tail wound tightly around her waist incase she slipped.

"Kitty, what are you doing here?"

Shadowcat giggled and Kurt ported them to the ground, now standing side by side.

"I kept thinking about how Kurt would probably initiate defcon four, so I came back to keep him company."

Storm caught the glimmer of happiness in both their eyes, "Well thank you for that. I'm pretty sure everyone will be relieved to know Kurt didn't blow up the mansion."

Nightcrawler grimaced, "Ja, I'd rather not take after mein muzzer that much." He shuddered and Kitty wrapped her arms around him from the side and hugged him tightly.

Ororo shook her head ~_These two… ~_

"So Kitty, are you going to head home soon?"

Shadowcat bit her lip, "Actually, I was hoping to stay here for a little while longer. You know, until Kurt goes home."

Storm noticed Kurt's tail start waving happily and bit back a laugh at his obvious happiness at spending more time with his best friend.

"I don't see a problem with that."

"Yay!" they both cheered and Ororo did laugh this time.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Several days later, Charles and Hank came home to find, with great surprise, Kurt and Kitty both waiting with their bags packed.

"Uh, did we miss something?" Hank questioned as they stepped from the plane.

Ororo smiled at her friend, "Don't worry Hank, I'm just flying Kurt and Kitty to Germany for the rest of the summer."

Charles smiled slightly, like he was suppressing laughter as he wheeled away, greeting Kurt and Kitty as he went.

"Wait Kurt _and_ Kitty?"

Storm nodded, "Yes. Come on you two, we want to get to Kurt's before dinner."

Hank just watched as the three boarded the jet.

"I will never understand these sorts of things." He mumbled to himself as he left the hanger.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

A/N: -Dances because I actually finished it- Happy day! I hope you guys liked it!

P.S. If you guys want to see Kitty comfort Kurt in a certain way or in a certain situation: let me know because I just might use it!

Review! Because it's the only enjoyable thing I have to read these days that doesn't include death/destruction/divorce etc. etc. I mean seriously, can't the paper write about _good_ things for once?!


	9. Of Moms and Starting Off

9. Of Moms and Starting Off

Disclaimer: I actually don't own anything; the idea was from a friend even.

A/N: Another catalyst story; this time, from Carefree-Luminary. If you haven't already, go and check out his stuff!

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kurt heard the door close with a snap as Rogue left. He waited until her footsteps faded before burying his face in his hands with a groan.

~_And here I was thinking my life couldn't get more messed up. ~_

He sighed but looked up and at the view. His tail waved from side to side in the slight breeze and he was suddenly wishing for more pain relievers as the bruises he'd gotten from his attack via the Brotherhood started throbbing again. His entire back was killing him and he didn't even want to think about bending over backwards, or forwards or moving in any way actually.

He winced and contemplated bamfing down to the med bay, but the idea of meeting up with someone who would act all weird around him was not a pleasant possibility and voted for staying where he was. If anything, he could go down there while everyone else was sleeping and grab them then.

He was so lost in his thoughts at that point that he didn't hear his visitor until they spoke his name.

"Kurt?"

He nearly lost his balance when Kitty's voice sounded so close, but as his heart beat went back to normal he twisted around slightly to see her standing in the doorway, looking particularly nervous for some reason.

~_Probably because she knows who my birth mom is. Damn, and here I was thinking we'd actually made progress in the 'her being scared of me' area. ~_

Nonetheless, he gave her a small smile, very much like the one he'd given Rogue earlier, "Hey Keety."

She walked forward and stood beside him, leaning against the railing, again, just as Rogue had been doing earlier.

"How you holding up?" she gazed up at him, cerulean eyes sparkling in the waning sunlight.

He shrugged, "I've been better."

He looked out over the sea, but looked back when Kitty placed a gentle hand on his knee; it was then that he realized just how tiny Katzchen was.

He gave her another small smile, this one showing his gratefulness. Kitty seemed to catch the message as her own smile widened slightly.

"Thanks." He whispered softly.

She shrugged, "I kind of owe it to you." She whispered.

Kurt gave her a confused look, "Katzchen, you Americans continue to confuse me, so could you please explain that?"

Kitty looked up to see Kurt had tilted his head to the side slightly, his eyes wide and confused and she decided he looked quite adorable in that moment.

Still, she had to answer his question, "Well, I wasn't exactly, like, that nice to you when I, like, came here, you know? I guess I just, like, want to repay you for being so, like, nice to me even when I was being, like, totally horrible."

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say as Kurt shuffled away from her, causing Kitty to worry.

"So, you're just here because you think you owe me?" he sounded hurt.

Her eyes grew wide as she ran her explanation through her mind, it had sounded like that.

"No! No, I just, I mean…" she trailed off, here was one thing she wasn't good at in any way, and that was explaining what she meant to other people.

Kurt watched her, hurt still coursing through him, this was something he could've gone without today.

By now, Kitty was panicking slightly. How did she explain what she meant to a guy who really had very little social experience?

She bit her lip and started pacing, all the time starting sentences but never finishing them as she tried to explain her course of thoughts.

"It's just I want to, like, help you like you've been helping me…No! I mean I want to, like, be there because you were, like, there for me…I just…"

She felt like crying by this point, and she was getting close to it as she turned sharply on her heal. A very bad idea as she'd been close to the end of the balcony, and as she fell, she instinctively phased and found herself heading to the ground.

She gasped, but didn't have time to scream as she heard a soft 'bamf' and was grabbed around her waist before finding herself back on the balcony in Kurt's arms. She shuddered a few times and leaned her head against his chest, grabbing the front of his shirt in a death grip.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded, but didn't trust her voice.

"Good. Now, before you start freaking out again, why don't you tell me _exactly_ vhy you came here." He ordered gently.

She took a careful breath, "The first thing I said was, like, true, I did want to help you like you helped me, but not because I, like, felt like I owed you." She took another careful breath before pulling away from, feeling more steady than before.

Kurt was giving her an open look. She could easily hurt him, or help him at this point, he was open to both. It was what Mystique had taken advantage of before, in fact it was what a lot of people took advantage of, but Kitty didn't want to, and she hoped she wouldn't betray his trust like so many others had.

"I guess, what I'm trying to, like, say is that, ever since we first encountered Rogue, I, like…" she felt her brain come to a sudden and complete stop. Who knew it was possible to figure out what you were doing, while you were explaining it?

"You vhat?" Kurt questioned, waiting for Kitty to continue.

"I, um…w-what I'm trying to say is…" her mind was still stopped and completely disconnected from her mouth that was still stuttering out words that made no sense.

"Katzchen?"

She blinked before closing the slight distance between them and linking her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Now it was Kurt whose brain had stopped, but it restarted fast enough for him to start kissing her back as their eyes closed.

They pulled away when they found oxygen was needed and Kurt stare at her, his lips upturning in a confused, but happy smile.

"And…"

She bit her lip, fighting a hysterical giggle that was building in her throat.

"What I was trying to say is that ever since we encountered Rogue I've been falling in love with you and…and that's why I wanted to help you, because I love you."

Kurt shook his head and kissed the top of her head, hugging her tightly.

He let out a content sigh as she hugged him back, "Katzchen…never change."

She smiled into his chest, "Got it."

"And thank you, again."

She sighed, "Anytime, Fuzzy Elf, anytime."

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

A/N: Well Carefree-Luminary, I hope that reached expectations.

I know it was short, and I promise the next one will be longer!


	10. Of CDs and Broken Hearts

10. Of CDs and Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, no.

A/N: Wow, two catalyst stories in a row, amazing! This is the second idea I received from AkaJenny1, bravo my friend!

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kitty blushed as she fell out of the bathroom, third time this week she'd walked in on someone in the bathroom, but this time it had been _Kurt._

~_Oh, I'm never going to live this down. ~_

She was only thankful he'd been wearing a towel, although that still wasn't saying much with the amount of time she'd been frozen and staring at him.

~_I need a cold shower…but this time I'm double checking the bathroom's empty. ~_

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kurt could still feel his cheeks burning after Kitty fell backwards through the door.

~_Wow, interesting way to start the morning. ~_

He swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to relax. This wasn't the first time Kitty had walked in on someone in the bathroom, and no doubt it wouldn't be the last, but it was the first time she'd walked in on _him_. So he now had to work through the problem of his best friend and secret crush walking in on him half naked.

~_Should be fun. ~_

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kitty attempted to focus on her book as she sat in the shade of a tree in Ororo's garden. She was trying to avoid Kurt for as long as possible, but really, when Kurt wanted to find someone, he found them. That was why the younger mutants never asked him to play hide and seek.

She sighed and lowered her head until her nose nearly touched the pages of her book.

"Keety."

She looked up sharply to see Kurt standing in front of her.

"H-how long have you been there?"

He got a small smile on his face as he came over and sat by her, "A couple minutes, and you never noticed."

She nodded, avoiding his gaze as she closed her book and placed it on her lap.

"So…you like something you saw this morning?"

She looked to him in shock and saw he was trying not to laugh.

She smiled coyly ~_Two can play at this game. ~_

"Well as a matter of fact I did." She whispered in a sultry voice, walking her fingers up his chest. Kurt became rigid as he stared at her.

"You have quite the body Mr. Vagner." She whispered huskily.

Kurt chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, "Ah, good, I vas vorried you vouldn't talk to me until Friday."

Kitty giggled and hugged him back, "Thanks for not being mad."

He shrugged, "Eh, eet's not like it's the first time you've done zis ja?"

Kitty blushed and elbowed him, "Don't rub it in."

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kitty placed her books into her backpack as students passed her in hurried masses to leave. No one wanted to hang around after school, neither did she, but she had a _massive_ amount of homework for the evening that she needed to get sorted out.

"Hey Pretty Kitty!"

She felt herself tense as Lance's voice drifted over everyone else's.

"Ugh, what Lance?" she turned and glared at him.

He held his hands up in mock surrender, "Nothing, just want to talk." He gave her a disarmingly charming smile. Kitty just put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Talk. I don't want to miss my ride."

He grinned, only later would Kitty remember the evil look in his eyes, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over tonight? The offer's open after all. Besides, that way you wouldn't have to spend time with the great blue freak." He smirked as Kitty's jaw unhinged.

"You…you…" as Kitty stuttered for words, Lance pressed the record button on the recorder he had hidden in his pocket.

"You evil, ugly, stupid son of a _bitch_! How dare you say those things about Kurt?! He's the sweetest, most amazing person on the planet and you are just the thing that someone uses to keep a door open because, you know what, that's all you're good for!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs, getting his face.

Lance actually recoiled in shock at the sheer venom in her voice.

"I hope you burn in hell you evil creature!" she finished before turning on her heal and stalking off, leaving behind a snickering crowd and a pale Lance.

As the crowds dissipated, Lance pulled out the recorder and grinned evilly.

"Evil am I? You have yet to see _just_ how evil I can be Shadowcat."

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Lance sauntered into the nearly empty computer lab and headed straight to the back where a single person sat.

The girl had long brown hair streaked through liberally with blood red, she had an IPod in blocking all noise from entering her ears and her entire outfit was black. From her black t-shirt and hoodie, black jeans and finally black boots.

Lance smirked and tapped the girl on her shoulder; she turned a green eyed, heavy black lined glare to him as she pulled out her headphones, the noise of some gothic band now pouring from the small speakers.

"Yeah?"

Lance tossed a CD on the desk in front of her.

She picked it up and raised an eyebrow at him, "And?"

"There's some stuff on there I need you to mix up to fit a little…business proposition I'm making."

She didn't look convinced, "Alright, I'll consider it…_if_ you can tell me what my name is?" she smirked, seeing as people usually passed her by, it would've been considered a hard question.

Lance blinked once before smiling slyly, unfortunately, he'd done his homework for once, "Alexandra, Lex for short."

She glared at him, "Fine, but what's in it for me?"

"I can get you a date with Pietro Maximoff."

Lex rolled her eyes, "Make it fifty bucks and you've got yourself a deal." She counter offered. "Otherwise, I have _much_ better things to do." She turned back to the screen.

Lance groaned, "Fine! Fifty bucks, and only if you do _exactly_ what I need."

She turned back to him, looking like the cat that got the canary, "Lay it on me smart boy."

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Lance walked up behind Kurt and tapped on the locker beside his.

Kurt whipped his head around and glared at the 'Hood.

"Vhat?" he snapped.

Lance tried to look as innocent as possible, "Hey, chill, I just thought you'd like to have something." He held out a recently burned disk.

Kurt looked at it suspiciously, "Vhat is it?"

"I caught a few things Kitty said on tape; I think you need to hear them."Lance tried to put on his best innocent face.

Kurt took the disk, but still looked doubtful, "Vhy are you giving this to me?"

Lance shrugged, "Because I was once on your side of this, we guys need to stick together, right?"

Kurt didn't reply so Lance just shrugged before turning and leaving without another word.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kurt looked at the disk with apprehension later that night when he got home.

~_Is there a good answer to this? ~_ He thought before sighing and grabbing his ancient walk-man and put the disk in while putting the headphones in his ears and pressing play.

What he heard tore at his heart with each syllable.

"Kurt…he's an evil, stupid, son of a _bitch!_ He's just the ugly, evil creature you use to keep a door open in hell because that's all he's good for!" the track played smoothly and it felt like his heart was shattering, each individual shard coming to stick into his chest and ache like a fresh bruise.

He stopped the CD and tossed it under his bed as he started crying into his arms. Loud, body wracking sobs that made it difficult to breathe deeply.

He cried himself to sleep, not even bothering to change or close the curtains.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

When he woke up, he felt stiff; leaving him to know that the nightmare he'd just been through _hadn't_ been a nightmare and was very much real.

He sniffed and climbed from bed with slow, sluggish movements. He rubbed at his eyes as he shrugged on fresh clothes, choosing darker shades than normal. He didn't want bright colors on, they reminded him of her.

"Hey Kurt, breakfast!" Evan called as he ran by the door.

Kurt felt his stomach toss at the thought of food, but called back, "Already ate Evan!" his forced the lie out even as his throat closed.

He took a shaky breath and switched on his image inducer, putting on his 'best face' as Logan called it.

_Evil creature…son of a bitch…evil…stupid…ugly…_

His stomach tossed again and he was worried for a second that he was going to be sick, but the feeling passed, leaving another dull ache.

He sniffed again and ported downstairs to the garage.

"Hey Kurt, you're early." Scott greeted.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna port to school." He forced a smile that was surprisingly convincing as Scott nodded.

"Alright, just don't be late because you're chomping down on a million Gut Bombs."

Kurt forced himself to chuckle so Scott wouldn't think something was wrong before he ported away from the mansion, landing in a grove of trees in the park.

He decided to walk from there and started towards school in a slouched posture, his head down turned.

Lance spotted him and soon as he entered the school grounds. An evil smile spread across his lips.

~_All according to plan! ~_

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kurt forced himself through the morning, working as best he could on his assignments, but he found himself thinking back over all the times he'd been with Kitty, just hanging out. Had all those smiles been fake, were all the laughs hollow? Kurt had no real answer because it made him feel sick every time he thought about it.

He bought something for lunch, just because he knew he needed the energy if he was going to port home later. He'd barely finished when Kitty plopped herself down beside him.

"Hey Fuzzy!" she chimed.

Kurt felt a thrill of anger climb up his spine, _how dare she act like everything was okay?!_

He turned and glared at her before standing and leaving her at the table by herself.

Kitty stared after her best friend, "What'd I do?" she asked softly.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

For the rest of the week, everyone started to notice the changes in Kurt, he was eating less, causing him to get even thinner than before. He never laughed, he was hardly ever out of his room and he looked exhausted. More often than not, he was just…_gone_. He couldn't be found, and Lord knew how they tried to find him.

Jean had tried to talk to him, but had gotten snapped at for her trouble. Evan had also given it a go; he didn't get the door to open. And when Logan finally put in his fifty cents, he got growled at.

Logan came down the stairs looking disturbed, "Something ain't right." He stated.

Kitty left the room and went back upstairs and sat outside Kurt's door. She didn't try to talk to him, she just sat there.

"I wish you'd tell me what's wrong Kurt." She whispered softly.

Inside the room, Kurt was curled up on his bed, feeling alone, helpless and sick. He was exhausted and everything seemed to ache, but he couldn't even focus enough to think of something to make himself feel better.

~_They'd all be better off without me. ~_ He thought. Thoughts like this had been creeping through his mind all week, and they kept getting louder, fighting out his natural instinct to survive and replacing it with one to die.

~_I should just end it…but how? ~_

He suddenly felt like he had purpose as he ran through the ways he could end it.

~_A gun, no I'd never pull the trigger…drug overdose...no they'd pump my stomach…cutting…no, they'd bandage me up…it has to be something that is unfixable… ~_

Inspiration hit him like Logan running at full speed. Several months ago, when he'd gotten a gash in his leg, they'd tried using some of Angel's blood to heal him, and he'd ended up writhing in pain. It'd been like his leg was on fire.

~_Angel's blood…that'll do it. Fast and they won't be able to stop it. ~_

He nodded to himself and bamfed down to the infirmary. It was empty, just as he'd hoped.

He started his search through the cabinets, and then started through the small fridge they used to keep certain chemicals cool.

~_Bingo! ~_

He pulled out one of the containers of thick red liquid. The scent was pure, like water, but still had the hint of blood that let him know what he was drinking.

~_Time to end it… ~_

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kitty stared at the door, what Kurt hadn't known was that he'd been thinking out loud. She'd heard his plans, crystal clear.

~_Oh God no! ~_

She ran as fast as she could, before mentally slapping herself and let herself drop through the floor. She willed herself to go faster until she reached the Infirmary in time to see Kurt lifting the blood filled beaker to his mouth.

"_No_!" she shrieked and ran, but she was too late, the red liquid slipping down Kurt's throat, burning it in its decent.

Kitty knocked the beaker from Kurt's hands, but he'd still swallowed enough.

She caught him as he collapsed and pulled his shuddering body to her, "No, no, no, no, no, please God no! Kurt stay with me!"

He opened his eyes and sighed, "I von't be around to bother you anymore." He mumbled.

"No! Kurt, what are you talking about?!"

"You think I'm horrible, evil, useless."

Kitty saw more than felt the tears as they ran down her cheeks and landed on Kurt's face.

"No…no Fuzzy, I don't think that. How could I think that? I love you."

His eyes widened slightly, "No you don't, I heard you."

"What?"

His story spilled out, through the body wracking seizures as his body felt like it was being set on fire from the inside out. By the end, Kitty was sobbing all the harder.

"God Kurt, no! Those things I said, they were about Lance, not you, never you. I love you, please stay with me!" she cried, holding him tightly.

Kurt coughed, a coppery taste erupting in his mouth as blood started coating the sides of his throat and mouth, his own this time.

"No, please Kurt, you can't die! You can't just leave me!" Kitty cried.

"M'sorry Katzchen." He mumbled as his eyes closed.

"NO!" she shrieked, and not quite knowing what she was doing, made Kurt's body intangible. She focused on phasing him, only him, not Angel's blood. She wanted that stuff to slip through his body like she could slip through walls.

"_Please_…please stay with me." She whispered. Leaning over she kissed his lips, putting blood on her own but not caring.

"Please."

Blood started pooling under them both, soaking into her hers and Kurt's clothing…but then Kurt coughed.

Kitty stared in wonder, she'd done it. She phased the blood from Kurt's body.

"Kurt?...Fuzzy Elf?" she whispered softly.

His eyes opened and he blinked weakly, "Katzchen?...Vhy do I…"

She choked on a sob and hugged him tightly, "Oh God Fuzzy I thought I'd lost you!" she cried.

Kurt's arm went around her shoulders, squeezing her gently as he felt his strength returning. He couldn't really say anything, he had nearly killed himself…because of proof Kitty hated him, that he'd gotten from Lance. If that wasn't completely effed up he didn't know what was.

And now Kitty was crying and saying she loved him at the same time.

"I'm sorry Keety." He said softly.

She pulled away, "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself." She sniffed and helped him sit up so she could hug him properly. Kurt buried his face in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent, trying to get away from the scent of the blood that they still sat in.

"I'm so sorry Katzchen…I thought you hated me."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked in a hurt voice.

"Because…because it hurt too much."

She looked at him oddly, "What do you mean?"

"I love you." He replied, staring into her eyes.

She blinked before leaning in and kissing him right on the lips. Kurt didn't even care that he could still taste blood at that point, all he knew was that Kitty's lips were warm and soft on his, and it healed his soul of every scar it had.

She pulled away and smiled at him, "C'mon, let's get cleaned up and get you something to eat. You look terrible."

He smiled grimly as she helped him stand, "Feel terrible." He groaned slightly.

"Okay, shower, food, and then you're going to bed."

He gave her a small smile, "Deal."

She sighed and hugged him carefully as he ported them upstairs, he still had enough energy to do so; in fact it was probably easier than taking the stairs at that point.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

While Kurt was in the shower, Kitty went straight to the Professors office and told him everything. She did leave out the more personal bits, but that didn't take away the main theme of the story: Kurt tried to kill himself, because Lance made him think she hated him.

In the end the Professor was pale, Ororo looked green and Logan had collapsed in a chair, looking a mixture between shocked and murderous.

"I'm going to find Avalanche, rip his testicles off, show them to him and throw them to the sharks. _Then_ I'm going to roast each finger of the barbeque while he watches, then I'm going to rip him open and take him apart piece by piece, making him watch and letting him know _why_ I'm killing him as slowly as possible."

~_Ew. ~_ Kitty thought when Ororo finally shut Logan's murderous ramblings up.

"How is he now Kitty?" Ororo asked, looking every bit the worried mother.

"Better." she replied honestly, "I'm going to take him some food and get him to sleep. I don't think we should tell anyone else what happened."

"I agree." The Professor stated, "It would not help Kurt, but Kitty…we're trusting you to take care of him."

She nodded seriously as she stood, "I'm not abandoning him." She stated surely.

Logan gave her an approving look, one that spoke many more words than anything he could have said.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

When Kitty returned to Kurt's room with a tray piled high with food, she found him curled up in bed, looking clean and relaxed as he dozed.

She smiled at him as he sat up and gave her a small grin.

"Hi, feeling a bit better?"

He nodded, but he was eyeing the food she was carrying.

It was so completely normal Kitty had to give him to food, and then start laughing outrageously. Kurt blinked at her odd behavior, but put it off in favor of getting in as much food as his stomach could hold.

That amount turned out to be quite large as the tray was empty when he finally decided he was full and curled back up under the covers.

Kitty, having gone and showered and changed herself, phased through the door and crept over to curl up with him. She nuzzled her face in his soft fur and smiled.

"I'm sorry Keety…for everything." He mumbled, holding her close.

"It's really not your fault." She replied quietly.

"I'm still sorry."

She looked up and saw the hurt and worry in his eyes, and smiled softly. She gave him a warm kiss before diving back into his arms.

"You're forgiven. If that's what you need to hear."

He sighed and relaxed further, "That's _exactly_ vhat I needed to hear." He mumbled before he was asleep in several seconds.

And still his arms were strong and warm around her.

She sighed and cuddled closer; hoping his way-too-freakin-thin-form would be gone soon and he'd be back to just-Kurt-thin.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Neither Kurt nor Kitty were at school on Monday when it started up again, but Rogue, who'd caught the Professor, Logan and Ororo talking, was and she was pissed.

She slammed her locker shut before she was tapped on her shoulder. Spinning around she found herself looking into emerald greens eyes set in a pale face that looked more than a little worried.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry." Lex looked down, looking ashamed. "I didn't know what it was he wanted me to do, I'm sorry."

Rogue blinked, "You're the one who made the disk?" she'd snuck into Kurt's room while he and Kitty were both sleeping and found the disk under his bed gathering dust.

"Hit me if you want, I won't blame you if you do."

Rogue then got a very evil grin on her face, "Counter offer…You help me _humiliate _Lance, and you're forgiven."

Lex looked up, shock written on her face before she smirked, "Blackmail is my specialty! What do you want?"

The two dark clothed girls sat outside all lunch plotting, the evil laughter coming from them caused _everyone_ to avoid them like the Plague.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

The next day, when the TVs in the cafeteria, hallways and classrooms turned on, and when everyone logged into the computers, the screen and background, showed Lance in a pink mini dress, wearing a blonde wig. On the TVs, the video clip played, showing him looking at himself in different angles, and his voice said:

"Does this dress make me look like a slut or a whore?"

Try what they might, none of the teachers could find out how to change it and Lance was laughed at the entire day while Rogue and Lex could be seen high fiving each other while smirking evilly.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kurt nuzzled his face in Kitty's hair, causing the brunette to giggle as they cuddled on the couch while watching a movie. The scene was almost too cute, but Evan forced himself to watch it as it made relief spread through his body.

Rogue had told him what happened, and while he hadn't told anyone, it did his soul good to see Kurt and Kitty laughing together.

He sighed and stood, finally unable to stand the cute any longer.

"You two are gonna make me go blind!" he called behind him.

He was greeted by laughter from both members of the K-team and Spyke smiled.

~_They're way too cute together…but they're also perfect for each other. ~_

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

A/N: Hello faithful readers (and those of you that just clicked on this story), I hope you enjoyed this update! For more Kurtty goodness, check out my other stories and those on my favourites list. I try to hunt down each one. Ask anyone!

Anyway, it's nearly three-thirty am here and I'm beyond exhausted. Good night (or good morning, depending on your time zone or when you're reading this story)

Read, review and show some love!


	11. Of Mainstream Lies

11. Of Mainstream Lies

Disclaimer: We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and I don't own the X Men!

A/N: Another idea from Carefree-Luminary! It's quite similar to his debut Kurtty story but he mentioned that going in so, all is well.

Oh, and I've decided to try and get this story to 100 one-shots. Wish me luck!

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kurt hunched his shoulders and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked through the forest. If he'd climbed to the top of one of the trees he could have seen the destroyed remains of the Institute.

He groaned and turned to hit his head against one of the trees a few times.

"You are a moron." He told himself.

He was always talking about how they had to stick together but when it really counted, when everyone else was ousted as mutants and put under scrutiny and hatred by the public, what did he do? Nothing, nada, zip, zilch! He stood by and watched as his friends were picked on and bullied.

He dropped his chin to his chest and watched his feet as he continued walking. He was avoiding the others, knowing they'd tear into him for his behavior earlier. But truth be told, the second they'd started walking the crowd of students at school, when everyone else was been glared at –even if they weren't glaring at him- he'd been having flashbacks.

Torches, screaming, fire, pitchforks, gun shots still rushed through his mind at full speed. It was all he could do to not have a panic attack or break down entirely.

He sniffed and swiped away the tears from his eyes.

~_I hate this. ~_

The worst part of it all was that his friends –if they were still- wouldn't let him explain himself either. No doubt they'd focus on the wrong that he did.

He growled quietly, did they ever stop and consider what he'd been through?! Probably not because they never stopped to consider what growing up had been like for him. Having to go through every day looking like a creature from Hell and being treated as one by the public!

Stopped he dropped to the ground under a tree. The earth was cool as his tail rested on it and he leaned his head back against the tree trunk.

~_It's not fair. ~_

Drawing his knees to his chest he wrapped his arms around them and buried his face in the dark, wishing he could stay in hiding forever.

The sun sank beneath the horizon, sending the world into endless darkness. The only light came from the stars, the moon having disappeared for the night.

Kurt barely noticed aside from the dip in temperature. It'd be better if he stayed out for a while longer, maybe sneak inside later, as long as he avoided the others. Maybe then he'd live to see another day.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

"Has anyone seen Kurt?" Kitty questioned, coming out from his and Scott's room. She'd been waiting for him to come back ever since they got home from school and he hadn't appeared.

"Why should we care?" Evan asked harshly as he spun a pencil on the table.

"Yeah, it's not lahke blue boy did anything to help today." Rogue added, looking up from her book.

Kitty sighed, "I know, but maybe he had a reason."

Evan snorted, "Yeah, okay. What reason could he have?"

"How about having to live everyday like you did today for his entire life?" Logan made himself known startling everyone.

Everyone looked to him in surprise and he growled slightly, "Don't act like you've been dealt a bad hand. Elf's had to go through his entire life knowing what he was. He's been through more hell than whatever shit you had to go through today. So don't be all high and mighty and act like he deserves worse."

Logan's words made everyone look down in shame.

"I guess we never thought about that." Evan mumbled.

"Yeah, good goin' with that one Porcupine." Logan finished before leaving the room again.

Kitty sighed and went to the room she and Rogue were sharing to grab a hoodie before going to Kurt's room again. She dug through the closet to find a hoodie, surprised at the fact that the only one he owned was an extremely bleak mix of black and gray.

~_Weird, I expected brighter colors. ~_ She thought as she entered the elevator to head to the surface. Once there she pulled Kurt's hoodie over her own and pulled out a flashlight. Switching it on she started towards the forest, shivering at the odd shapes the branches created, it didn't look _nearly_ this creepy in broad daylight.

Her flashlight cast a beam of light over the woods as she travelled in further, sticking to the path and keeping one hand to herself, trying to conserve body heat.

"Kurt?! Are you out here?!" she called as loud as she could, hoping he would hear her soon and then they could both go back inside.

"Fuzzy Elf! Come here!" there was still no sign of her friend and she shivered as she travelled deeper into the trees.

"Kurt, please! It's really scary out here!" her voice broke slightly. She couldn't help it she'd never been good with the dark.

Several trees away Kurt heard her and looked up, catching sight of the beam of light through the trees. He stood and stretched to get rid of the stiffness he'd taken on from sitting in a curled position for so long. His tail swaying from side to side he started walking towards Kitty.

"Kurt! Please, I'm scared." She whispered softly.

"Right here Keety." She gasped and whipped around catching Kurt in the beam of her flashlight. Kurt brought a hand up to block the light from his eyes, trying to blink away spots.

"Oh God, you scared me." Kitty brought a hand to her heart.

"Sorry." Nightcrawler mumbled.

"Hold this for a second." She handed him the flashlight and started pulling his hoodie off.

"You must be freezing. Put this on."

They exchanged the flashlight for his hoodie and he pulled it on. It was true, he was cold and the hoodie had taken on her body heat.

"Thanks." He said softly, not daring meet her gaze.

"Well come on, let's go." She grabbed his hand and tugged him back out.

"Keety, please, vhatever you're going to do. Do it now." He stopped them.

Kitty turned around, "What do you mean?"

"You're mad at me, right? You all are." He still wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Kurt…we were mad. We felt betrayed by what you did."

If it was at all possible, Kurt's shoulder slumped more.

"But we forgot what your life had been like." She said softly causing him to look up sharply.

"We all forgot that you'd lived the way you have your entire life. We forgot that we'd gotten to be normal until just recently, but _you'd_ been…different," she chose the word carefully, "up until recently. We forgot that you wanted to be normal for a little while longer."

Kurt's eyes glowed brightly in the dark, captivating her.

"I heard Amanda moved." She whispered into the dark. Kurt looked away again, this time to the side instead of down.

"I didn't expect it to last." He mumbled.

She stepped forward and took his hand again, "Kurt…I'm sorry, for everything. You…you don't deserve to be treated the way you have. We're all sorry."

Kurt shrugged, but gently entwined their hands, "I'm sorry for not standing with you guys. I should've. It doesn't matter vhat happened in the past, I should've stuck vith you." He met her eyes again.

Leaning up she carefully kissed him, Kurt froze before wrapping his free arm around her waist holding her to him and kissing her back.

She pulled away slightly to meet his eyes, "I think you're too hard on yourself." She whispered softly.

Kurt smiled slightly and kissed her gently, "Thanks Katzchen."

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

Kurt watched from the back of the room along with Kitty as Jean spoke to everyone. There was a large majority of glaring as she spoke, but some people looked like they were actually listening and considering her words.

Kitty chewed on her bottom lip and Kurt gently wrapped an arm around her, hugging her to him.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered. She nodded and they left silently through the doors, unable to stand the tense atmosphere any longer.

Unfortunately, they left a charged hate atmosphere to a war charged one.

The Brotherhood had apparently decided, hey, the humans hate us already, let's screw over the rest of the mutants!

Kitty left Kurt and ran to Lance as he sent a tremor at Evan.

"Lance stop it!"

He glared at her, "Why?"

She slapped him, hard, "I can't believe I ever dated you! You're just a damn 'Hood!"

He glared at her and threw her off, then sent a large fissure in her direction.

"Keety!" Kurt teleported and grabbed her before teleporting them away.

They barely noticed when people started filing outside. Almost instantly, the Brotherhood started attacking _them_ instead.

"Scott! I think now vould be a good time for us to start using our powers!" Kurt called.

Scott looked form side to side, obviously frantic, before conceding.

"X Men, keep those people safe!"

The change was instantaneous, the X Men went into rescue mode and used their powers -without shame- to keep the bystanders safe.

Kitty even phased Principal Kelly through a thrown car to keep him safe. The man stared after the young girl as she ran off, helping others in a similar way.

As things died down the Professor rolled over to him, "My students have been trained to help others, and that is what they did tonight. They are using their powers how I've taught them, for the good of others, no matter what those others think of them."

Kurt and Kitty stood on the steps as people started leaving, a few students glared at Kurt.

"I can't believe you're a mutie!" one boy snarled at him as he passed.

Kurt grinned, "Ja, vell, vhat are you gonna do?"

Kitty smiled and lifted up his wrist, bring his inducer into focus, "Why don't you dazzle them with the real you?"

He smiled nervously, lacing their hands together, "One step at a time Katzchen."

She smiled and leaned into him, hugging him tightly.

"Fair enough."

Kurt sighed and hugged her back, oblivious to the knowing looks the others were giving them.

BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE

A/N: And I will see you all again when I get back from vacation! Merry Christmas, hope yours is fabulous!

Read, review and show some love!


	12. Of Idiots and Asskickings

12. Of Idiots and Asskickings

Disclaimer: Nope. I also don't own John, who belongs to my friend Epsilon Indi. As a special b-day present, his character is making an appearance. Hope I don't screw this up!

oOo

Kurt looked utterly miserable, that was all Kitty thought when she saw him. He looked tired, worn out, almost fragile, and entirely broken. She couldn't blame him though, that idiot Tyler decided to come along and bring with him his insanely racist and sexist comments, it was enough to make anyone sick to their stomachs.

And of course Kurt was hit the worst.

Johnathan Iversen, one of the newest residents of the mansion –besides the ass whose name shall not be mentioned- was sitting across from Kurt, watching him with worried eyes. The teen had the ability to increase his velocity or the velocity of other objects as well as give himself a biometallic armour.

She walked over to the teen and sat beside him, her eyes on Kurt as well.

"Anything?"

He shook his head, abalone shell eyes still trained on the blue mutant, his black hair hanging over his forehead. "Nada. He's completely zoned out."

Shadowcat sighed, "I'm going to kill that guy." She hissed.

"I'll help." John replied as she stood.

She squeezed his shoulder, "Thanks for watching him John. I don't want him doing something stupid, Rogue's barely keeping it together as it is."

John nodded in sympathy; besides Kurt, Rogue had also been a target.

They remembered the boy's introduction vividly...

[Flashback]

Ororo had introduced the new guy with the customary smile and comforting hand on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Kitty smiled at the boy, he had slightly curly dirty blonde hair, a thin frame, was just slightly taller than Evan and had cold brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kitty Pryde, this is Rogue." She introduced her roommate who half grinned at Tyler.

The mutant gave Rogue a once over and grimaced, "What in hell are you supposed to be?"

Kitty blinked and Rogue frowned, "Excuse meh?"

"Oh and she's southern too, wonderful." The boy's voice was hateful.

"Now just hang on a second!" Rogue rose quickly, but the rest of her rant was cut off by a 'bamf' and Kurt appeared on the back of the couch.

He was grinned but then Tyler spoke, his voice both panicked and disgusted.

"What the hell is _that_?"

Kurt seemed to physically react as he almost deflated and turned around to see Tyler standing there with a horrified expression on his face. Nightcrawler swallowed nervously and climbed from the back of the couch. The room was almost entirely silent.

"I thought this was a _school_, not a haunted house!" Tyler glared at Rogue as if it were her fault.

Kurt _did_ wince this time and recoiled back as if he'd been slapped.

"Oh hold on! You can't talk to Kurt like that!"Rogue growled.

"It has a name?" Tyler snapped dryly before glaring at Rogue again, "And why are you defending him anyways? What is he? Your demon sex toy?"

Kurt couldn't hear anymore as his sister went even whiter than normal and he disappeared with a soft, defeated 'bamf'.

[End Flashback]

The insults hadn't ended there. Tyler had had no mercy when it came to Kitty being Jewish, Evan being Black, Rahne's ability to half transform into a werewolf, even Jamie being able to do his homework twice as fast with his doubles wasn't left untouched by his biting, crude and often lasting remarks.

Of course he took every chance to verbally attack Kurt. He'd taken several hits, not only at his appearance, but his religion, his German heritage (this was his favorite insult: to call Kurt an evil Nazi demon from hell. Kurt looked like he was about to throw up the first time it was spat in his face) and even his choice of dress were jumped upon likes scraps by rabid wolves.

Everyone found that it was easy for them to cope with the insults thrown at them, mainly because they were focusing more on Kurt, who was easily the most open of everyone in the mansion. Every difference that was between them was thrown aside in favor of trying to find a way to get back at Tyler, and help Kurt cheer up.

Unfortunately, it was almost as if Kurt was past saving. Aside from meals and school, he was never seen outside of his room. In fear of him doing something stupid, they'd taken to posting someone outside his door, just in case.

Kitty was currently the one sitting outside. Her back to the door, knees drawn to her chest as she stared blankly at the wall across from her.

Little did she know that she was guarding an empty room. Kurt was downstairs in the Danger Room, running a high level simulation in an attempt to rid himself of the anger and frustration that had come from Tyler's presence in the mansion.

He dodged a laser blast by dodging to the right, and then threw himself to the left to avoid an oncoming volley of small silver spheres. Unfortunately, that put him directly in the line of fire for another laser blast that singed his side. It did little more than give him a burn, but the pain made him realize just how many bruises and cuts he was now sporting.

He gasped and struggled to keep up his, now awkward, dance of evasion. As another round of silver bullets hit him, causing grape sized bruises on his blue skin, he knew he was done. Regaining a portion of his strength, he ported up to the control room and hit the emergency stop button. The room froze within a second and he allowed himself to take back his breath as his blurry sight evened out once again.

Unsurprisingly he didn't feel any better, instead he felt sore, slightly nauseous, but more than anything he felt furious. Furious that his life had been tossed like a salad into chaos by this new mutant's entrance.

He growled to himself and started pacing back and forth across the control room's metal floor, hands clasped behind his back as his eyes bored holes into the ground before him.

No matter how angry he was though, he would never act on his anger. It wasn't in his nature to act out like that, especially now since it would only prove Tyler right. If he fought back, he would only lower himself to that scumbag's level.

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair before wincing as every ache in his body came back with vengeance.

~_Damn, not good. ~_

Clutching the side that sported the burn he'd sustained he ported back up to his room and peeled off his ruined uniform amid winces and grimaces of pain as the fabric was pulled away from his skin.

Outside, Kitty heard him and felt worry stab into her heart like a blade. Taking a chance she stood and phased into his room, expecting the worst. What she found was a surprisingly grateful looking Kurt.

"Danke Gott. Vill you help me get out of this thing?"

She stuttered a few times in surprise, his reaction nothing like what she'd expected, before she nodded and wordlessly -and painlessly- phased the rest of his uniform off leaving him in a pair of black boxers.

"Thank you Katzchen, that saved me a lot of grief." He gave her a small grin before going to his bathroom.

"Although, vhy vere you outside my door in the first place?" he asked, knowing Kitty was now outside the bathroom door.

"I…I was…well I was…"

He smiled slightly to himself before she finally spoke.

"I…_we_, are all worried about you and…" she blushed, looking down in shame even if he couldn't see her.

Kurt sighed, "I understand. You vanted to make sure I didn't do anything foolish, ja?"

"Yeah." She whispered softly.

There was a moment of silence, "Thank you, Katzchen." Kitty could hear the smile in his voice.

"Thank you for taking care of me." He finished.

"Always, Kurt." She whispered before leaving his room, her heart somehow lighter.

oOo

Later that evening, Kitty, John, Evan and Rogue convened in Evan's room, seeing as it would be the last place anyone would look for them. Not that they were too worried, Logan had once caught them talking about ways to get back at Tyler and he had conveniently gone on a trip for the week. He had also been sure to tell them he wouldn't be back for another week, so anything they did he could not punish them for.

Logan was scary clever some times, and just plain _scary_ when he was PO'd.

"Okay, so everyone knows their job?" Rogue hadn't been this mad since Pietro had thrown Jell-O on her at school.

Evan and John smirked at each other, "He won't know what hit him."

"Literally." John added.

Kitty watched as they went over the fine details of their plan but glanced over her shoulder at the closed door. All she would have to do would walk across the hall and she would be at Kurt's door.

Tyler had gone too far at dinner; with Ororo, Beast and the professor all gone and leaving Jean and Scott in charge, he'd basically had free reign. He'd gone too far, but for the first time, Kurt hadn't taken it sitting down…_literally_.

[Flashback]

"Honestly, why do you guys let this creature sit here with us perfectly normal people?" Tyler yelled at the table after several minutes of tense silence.

"Normal? _Normal?_" Jubilee tossed down her fork with a clatter and stood, her chair falling backwards with a resounding 'clunk'.

"You aren't normal! None of us are _normal_! We're mutants, you asshole! We will never be normal!" sparkles of her fireworks tingled at the ends of her fingertips.

"Is that your power or something?" Roberto growled angrily, "Super douche bag powers?"

Tyler looked like he was about to explode, a vein was throbbing in his throat. He whipped his head to glare at Kurt down the table, "What? Not going to speak, _freak?_ Going to let others fight your battles?" Kurt didn't even look up, hair hanging in front of his face to hide his expression. Of course beside him, Kitty was glaring enough for the both of them.

"Well?" Rogue swore later on the boy was going to give himself a seizure. The vein was even more prominent. "Aren't you going to say anything, _demon_?"

Kurt was on his feet in five seconds and jumped onto the table, his expression –now clearly one of rage- visible to such a degree that the others recoiled. Tyler went pale.

Kurt growled low in his throat and crept closer to Tyler on all fours like some jungle cat stalking its prey.

The bigoted idiot just didn't know when to quit though, "What are you going to do, huh? Prove me wrong, _Nazi_ _freak_?"his voice cracked.

"That the best you can come up vith?" Kurt hissed before pouncing on Tyler. They rolled backwards –or for Kurt, forwards- and in one fluid motion, Kurt went to his feet and threw Tyler at the wall. The boy hit it _hard_ and dropped to his knees with a groan. Kurt gave the moron one more glare before turning and stalking out of the dining room, tail lashing behind him.

Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee, _everyone_, stared at him in shock and slight awe before slowly glaring at Tyler. Each of the picked up their plates and began dishing more food onto them. For several minutes the only sounds were of spoons and forks scraping the dishes as the X Men and New Mutants put a Kurt sized serving of food on their plates. Jubilee was the first done and stood with her plate in her hands. She strode over to Tyler and stared down at him, no pity in her eyes but utter loathing.

Then she flipped the plate upside down and the food tumbled down onto his head; mashed potatoes clung to his hair, gravy dribbled down his face, peas tumbled down his shirt and salad tossed with a heavy amount of Italian dressing stuck to everything else.

Smiling to herself, she turned with a happy skip in her step and left the room to put her dish in the kitchen, long black hair swaying behind her in a silky curtain.

Kitty followed her example, but with more aggression –the plate nearly cracking over his head. Then came John, then Evan, Bobby, Roberto, Rahne, everyone mutant at the table dumped a platter of food on Tyler's head and left.

He wasn't seen for the rest of the evening –and Bobby happily chilled the pipes when the mutant attempted to wash the food off in the shower.

[End Flashback]

Unfortunately, Kurt had not appeared either. He'd been heard pacing in his room though, so no one was all too worried, but anger was the most prominent factor in everyone's repertoire of emotions that evening.

"All set?" Kitty snapped out of her musings and nodded along with everyone else.

"Alright. Now let's go get that son of a bitch!" John growled.

oOo

Quiet is misleading; it makes you believe that everything is calm and peaceful, that's a lovely fairytale for good little children. Tyler wasn't good though, and this fairytale wasn't a fairytale, but a Tim Burton esc nightmare that would hopefully haunt his racist ass for the rest of his life. [1]

Rahne crouched outside Tyler's room, the shadows hiding her half-transformed visage. Two Jamie's, dressed in all black, held spray cans in their hands and each had a hand on one of Rahne's shoulders.

Roberto and Jubilee were off to the side around the corner and waiting for their part to be initiated. Finally, Kitty and John stepped through the wooden barrier of Tyler's door and revenge began.

"Do you think we should even be doing this?" Kitty whispered, new worry rearing its ugly head.

"He needs to be put in his place." John returned, but there was some unease in his tone.

Kitty took a steadying breath, "If it keeps him from calling Kurt, Rogue's demon sex toy, then let's do it."

"There's the blood thirsty Shadowcat we know and love." John grinned as they finally approached Tyler's sleeping form.

Kitty took another breath as she and John lifted the buckets of water in their arms above him. The exchanged glances and dropped the water over the sleeping boy. As Tyler shot up in bed, Kitty grabbed John's hand and phased them down into Amara and Jubilee's room where Amara and Evan were waiting with a strategically placed mattress.

"Did it work?" Evan asked anxiously.

"Only one way to find out." Amara replied for them.

They raced upstairs and froze at the end of the hall, their masterpiece laid out before them.

Tyler was stuck to the wall by the bright yellow and green glue that Jamie had sprayed on him, Rahne up in his face and growling as she pinned him there until the glue dried. Jubilee and Roberto were high fiving; Tyler was a fluorescent pink and blue; a regular Picasso painting.

And Tyler, well Tyler looked scared out of his wits as Rahne transformed back into her human state and backed up as Rogue stepped forward.

The group fell silent as Rogue dealt the final blow.

"Kurt is mah little brothah, he's the nicest guy you'll evah meet and you just showed us all that it's not the humans who are the lower part of society." She slapped the boy for good measure –the clawed tips of the gloves she'd bought just for this occasion creating tiny scratches on his cheek and shone bright red against the eye sore colors he now sported, "Neither are mutants. It's people lahke _you_. People who see nothing more than the outside and the stereotypes that have bin drilled into thayre brains! You look human, and let's face it, your little powers of minor levitation are pitiful. You are everything you've called us the past few weeks. Demon, freak, devil, evil…you are all those and what's more, Ah'm gonna add another little title in thayre for ya." She smirked, "But I'm gonna let Kitty tell ya _exactly_ what ya are." She stepped aside and Kitty walked forward.

"You are the zit on the teenage face of the world, the gum on the bottom of my shoe, the trash dogs fight over, the overly spoiled child screaming on a plane and making everyone want to commit suicide." John and Evan closed their eyes like they were listening to a beautiful symphony, but Kitty wasn't finished, "You are the evil little poisonous worm in the garden that needs to be exterminated. You are the one thing in the world that proves humans right that mutants are evil and if you don't leave us alone, you will find that we can do a hell of a lot worse than scaring the shit out of you and gluing you to a wall." She smirked, "Where you are going to stay until someone lets you down."

"Like that'll happen." Amara crossed her arms, speaking quietly to Rahne, but still loud enough for Tyler to get the picture. No one liked him, no one wanted him there, and he was about as welcome as swine flu.

If it was shock that caused Tyler to faint at that point no one really cared.

oOo

Everyone slept in the next morning, and they'd fully expected to find someone waiting to have found out what they did and yell at them for it, but they found the exact opposite.

"Uh, Aunty O…why are you making pancakes? You don't do that unless it's an important occasion." Evan stared in confusion at the plates and plates of pancakes on the island.

Storm smile at her nephew, "I'm just in a good mood Evan, isn't that a good enough reason?" her smile was nearly blinding.

Everyone shrugged but nodded in agreement and started dishing up.

"Besides, Kurt decided to help me." Ororo finished as she turned back to the stove and Kurt entered the room, grinning at them happily.

"Morning!" he gave them a wide, fanged smile.

There was a room wide blink of surprise.

"Are we in an alternate universe?" John wondered out loud.

"Told you they'd be shocked." Kurt sounded very smug as he spoke to Ororo.

"Whoa, whoa, what the heck happened? Back up and run us through it." Rogue all but demanded.

"We just decided it was a day for pancakes." Ororo informed them in a mothering tone.

"Ja…that and Tyler left.' He spoke flippantly and everyone stared again. At this rate their eyes were all going to pop out of their heads.

He smiled over his shoulder at his friends and teammates, "Something about thinking this vasn't a decent learning environment." Kurt shrugged, but his eyes gleamed.

"Well that is a reason to celebrate!" Kitty exclaimed. Everyone started and looked worried that she would get in trouble for saying something like that. Ororo just began humming.

Kitty gave them a look, "What?" there was a short silence as Kurt watched them in amusement.

"Ah hell! _Wahoo_!" Rahne whooped and grabbed Roberto's hands and started doing a victory dance.

This started a chain reaction as everyone started celebrating their victory of sorts.

Kitty smiled and laughed but she quickly found herself pulled out of the crowd by a three fingered hand and into a warm embrace. She sighed and hugged Kurt back as he kissed the top of her head.

"Danke Katzchen." He whispered softly.

"I didn't do it by myself." She whispered softly.

"True, but I can't do this to anyone else but you."

She was about to ask him exactly _what_ he couldn't do to anyone else, before his lips covered hers. She nearly laughed, but that would have cut off the kiss and she settled for smiling against his lips and kissing him back, throwing her arms around his neck.

Kitty didn't have a straight thought for another few minutes.

oOo

[1] –cough- ahem, yeah I may have some unresolved anger towards some people, heheh.

A/N: Through carpal tunnel I shall survive! Despite having an incredibly annoying brace on I had to get this out today, I wouldn't let myself put it aside because I was in pain. That's what Advil is for! Happy birthday mein Freund, hope it was fantastic!

Love Shadow


End file.
